


Shiganshina University

by mackenzierenee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 19 year old Mikasa, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, College, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, mid 30s Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzierenee/pseuds/mackenzierenee
Summary: 'This is no time to get coy Mikasa,' I think to myself, 'you want this so bad, why else would you be so wet?'When they were finally out of sight, I collapsed to the ground. I could not believe the situation I had just narrowly escaped. Then I quickly remembered the reason I was able to get out of it, and look up at the man who helped me.Cologne and cigarettes.‘Why do I always seem to get so emotional around Professor Levi?’“You are so alluring Mikasa,” he slowly started, his voice full of lust, as he reached out to tuck a piece of my dark hair that had fallen out of place gently behind my ear.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 102





	1. A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> its been a hot minute since i've even attempted wiritting fanfiction so please be easy on ya girl. i love this ship and i really am not seeing to many modern au uni fics between these two so its time for me to lay my mark lmao.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked with a slight furrow to my brow, "Tomorrow is our first official day of classes and you guys choose tonight to want to go out to the bars?"

I can tell that both Armin and Eren can sense how irritated I am by my response to their pleas and whines trying to convince me to go out for _'one last night of fun,'_ or saying phrases like _'once classes start up you're going to be buried with homework, just come out tonight with us please'_. Honestly I am starting to lean towards their thinking-- they are completely right, when our classes start up we actually may all be way too busy to get together with each other like we used to be able too. Plus, it would be nice to catch up with Ymir, Historia, Jean, and Annie before we all get swept up by our real lives.

Eren and Armin are just about to sulk away in defeat when I have to open my mouth, "Fine, I'll come, just to make sure everyone stays safe though." They both quickly exchanged a glance between them and looked back at me with the toothiest of grins.

'I _am so going to regret this,'_ I thought to myself while turning on my heels to make my way back to my dorm room to start getting ready for the _'one last night of fun.'_

On my way back to my assigned dorm I pass through the central courtyard which connects the dorms to buildings where the classes take place. _'It's so beautiful,'_ I think to myself-- and it really is gorgeous. There is a huge white marble fountain contained in the very center surrounded by four white marble benches to lounge in, not to mention the beautiful flower gardens, and the pristine, freshly cut, green grass for the students to sit at and work on homework or just catch up with their friends between or after their classes.

* * *

_a few hours have passed..._

**buzz** **buzz**

"Ah shit!" I exclaim as I topple over myself trying to get to my ringing phone before I miss the call, "Hello?" I ask as I pick up my cellphone, "Oh yeah, Eren I am almost finished getting ready," this was truthful as all I had to do was change into a more appropriate party outfit-- as the joggers and hoodie weren't really suitable partying clothes, "Want to meet in the central courtyard before we head to the bar?" I ask hurriedly as I am trying to finish applying my mascara, "Yes, yes I have my fake on me," I assure Eren after he agrees to meet up at the courtyard with everyone, "Ok, sounds good, see you in 15!" and with that I finally hung up the phone. **click**

Now on to the final task at hand: _what the fuck am I going to wear out tonight._

After around 7 minutes of trying on and taking off **numerous** outfits I finally decide to go with a very tight pair of black skinny jeans with ripped holes at the knees, a gray knitted crop top (no bra of course-- need to show off those nipple piercings), a red leather jacket because it's going to become rather chilly later tonight, and my matching red leather docs to finish off my look. I spent much too long looking at my body in my full length mirror before heading out to meet up with Eren and the others, but what can I say, I worked really hard training for my body-- why not admire my diligent work?

**buzz** **buzz**

I reach down to take my smartphone out of my back pocket to see that Eren has sent me his arrival text, so far only him, Armin, and Jean are at the central courtyard. _'I better get going,'_ I think to myself. The courtyard is only about a 2 minute walk from my dorm anyway, so I'll arrive a tad early. I know we'll be waiting around at least a couple extra minutes anyway, Annie is **always** late.

* * *

When I arrived at the courtyard my suspicion was proven correct, the only person not here yet is Annie. I laugh inwardly at my prediction being correct, _'same old Annie.'_

"Mi-mikasa?" Jean blurted out, "you look amazing."

 _'Ah, yes. Jean will always be the same as well I suppose.'_ I think to myself before I thank him for the compliment. It's painfully obvious that he has had a crush on me since the first time we met in Junior High, unfortunately for him that crush is entirely unrequited. But I will say whenever I need a bit of a pick-me-up Jean is always there to shower me in compliments.

"Annie still not here?" an annoyed Ymir breaks me from my train of thought.

Everyone starts impatiently looking around to see if Annie is approaching from any of the courtyard entrances, but of course, no Annie to be seen. "It is 5 minutes past when we said we were all going to meet here, where is that bitch?" Ymir added seeming more annoyed by each passing second.

"I'll shoot her a text quickly," I say quickly trying to diffuse the situation, _'no need for anyone to get upset and ruin the night before it even starts'_ I think to myself.

While we are waiting for Annie to either show up or at least respond to my text we all just kind of generally catch up with each other. I find out that Ymir is going for an Athletic Training degree like me, Eren and Historia are going for Business degrees, Jean is going for a Communications degree (which I find kind of ironic and humorous), and Armin is going for an Engineering degree. So it seems like most of us may actually have some classes together, which is great for me because I am absolutely awful at trying to branch out and make new friends. To be honest the only reason I have the friend group I have today is all because of Eren-- he is so outgoing, it is definitely one of the qualities that I admire most about him.

**buzz** **buzz**

"That better be Annie." an annoyed Ymir grits through her teeth. In Ymir's defense it honestly was getting rather cold standing here in wait for her.

I pick up my phone and to no one's surprise it is Annie. She tells me that she 'totally missed' the mass text Eren sent out telling everyone to meet at the courtyard and that she had already been at the bar waiting for all of us for about 10 minutes now before she thought to check her phone. I audibly sigh as I explain to my friends the situation. I can practically see steam seeping from Ymir's ears, I quickly choose to hang up on Annie after telling her that we are on our way so that way Ymir didn't have the chance to blow up on her through my phone. I'm honestly hoping that Ymir can calm down by the time we take our uber to the bar, but the bar is only about 5 minutes away so that might be a lost cause.

"Ok!" Eren exclaims as he whips out his cellphone, "I am going to call us an uber and we are going to have an amazing last night of freedom!"

While Eren is busy talking to an uber driver, giving him our location and the bar's location, I notice Historia desperately trying to calm down Ymir. It's honestly pretty comical how quickly Ymir's mood can change when Historia is showing her any type of affection. Those two were the most surprising and shocking couple to come out of our small town high school, but they seriously work so well together and I could not be more happy for my two friends.

"Alright guys and gals," Eren started after hanging up his phone, "we are all set with our uber, lets get headed out!"

And with that notion we all hurry to where our uber will be waiting for us. Frankly it was starting to get mad cold and all of us, at this point, wanted to get hammered-- including me, which is an oddity. In the past, during our high school rambunctious days I would always play the babysitter while my friends got hammered in Jean's parent's basement, or for the first time we all smoked pot out in the woods behind Annie's dad's house. But tonight, tonight was different. After being forced to not only go to the bar with my friends, but also being forced to stand in the cold night air waiting for Annie only to find out she had already been at the bar-- yeah, I'm drinking tonight. Screw being the responsible one all of the time. Sure I have classes tomorrow but honestly I do need just one night like this, and here is my chance, so I am going to take full advantage of it.

When we finally arrive at the bar I quickly realize how sketchy it is, but to be fair we are all only 19 with fake ids so we can't exactly expect to go elsewhere and actually get in. Once we all manage to get past the 'bouncer'-- if you could even call him that, check our ids at the entrance we notice Annie standing at the far end of the bar. Surprisingly Annie notices us as well and nonchalantly waves her hand motioning for us to come over to her.

"So you guys finally made it," she snickers; poking fun at an already enraged Ymir.

"Why don't we all get some drinks in us!" a nervous Jean starts, clearly trying to diffuse the situation growing between Annie and Ymir, "the first round of shots are on me guys!"

Eren and Armin practically erupt into cheering, while Historia and I exchange a quick 'oh god help me look' since Annie is sticking her tongue out and taunting a very much enraged Ymir.

Jean left and came back so quickly with the shots, and seriously good for him because that's exactly what we needed to diffuse this hostile environment that has been created here. He brought everyone two shots of straight blue raspberry svedka. In unison we all clinked our shot glasses and downed both shots within a matter of minutes.

 _'And so the night begins,'_ I think to myself.

After we down our shots Annie and I decide to go challenge these two random dudes to a game of darts. We totally won our first match against them but after downing two vodka lemonades and another shot our accuracy got incredibly worse leading to our loss in the second match. After our crushing defeat both Annie and I head back to the bar to order more drinks before heading to the dance floor to meet up with our friends.

Fresh drinks know resting in our hands we turn to join our friends out on the floor. While walking over we both quickly notice that Armin and Jean are sort of standing off to the side of the group just talking, while Ymir and Historia are beyond drunk grinding on each other to this tacky pop music, and Eren is doing the same with a random redhead he must've meet on the dance floor. Annie and I exchanged a quick humorous look at the expense of Jean and Armin before taking sips of our drinks and hurrying to our group. I know I must really be feeling the alcohol because when we fully get onto the dance floor I don't reject Annie's invitation to dance together. This dance very quickly changes from two friends drunkenly joking and dancing together to a much more serious and sexual nature, but honestly I am not opposed to it at all. To be honest I haven't been remotely interested in anyone at all during the span of my life. I once thought I loved Eren that way, but I was confusing my feelings of sibling love with real love after his parents adopted me and he helped to look after me. However tonight, I don't know if it is because I'm a bit more than tipsy but Annie is starting to look **really** good. After a few songs play and Annie grinding against me she suddenly stops and turns to face me.

"Follow me," she stated with lidded eyes, and then she instantly turns around and heads towards the back of the bar where the bathrooms are located.

Not that she gave me much of a choice, and plus she piqued my curiosity, so I chose to follow her. When I open the door to the bathroom I see Annie holding two freshly rolled joints in one hand and a lighter in her other.

"Down to smoke Mika?" she asked with a wink and a flirtatious tone.

I actually shift my stare between the joints and her eyes a few times before finally deciding, "Fuck it, yes," and grabbing one of the joints from her delicate hands.

I position the joint between my lips and Annie leans in close to light it for me. I take my first big breath in and hold the smoke in my lungs for a bit before finally releasing it and coughing a bunch.

"It's been a while since you smoked hasn't it been?" Annie asked me, and I know she is half teasing me based on the look she gives me.

"Yeah, I believe the last time was with everyone in high school," I state plainly.

We stand in a comfortable silence while we both finish our joints and then proceed to flush the 'evidence' down the toilet. After the spin cycle finishes Annie looks up at me and brushes a long strand of my black hair out of my face.

"You are so beautiful Mikasa," she sloppily said while caressing the side of my head.

I'm honestly not sure if it's due to the weed or the alcohol at this point but I choose to not respond and grab Annie by her waist and pull her into me. I start feverishly pestering her neck with soft kisses while using my hand to play with her ass. At this point Annie is moaning softly into my ears and I can feel myself growing wetter and wetter with every soft mew that the blonde haired minx makes.

Annie separates herself from my grip and breathes deeply, "Let's go back to my place."

I quickly agree with her and we both exit the bar to head back to Annie's dorm room. At this point we are both too far gone to register how cold it actually is out so we spend the whole walk back either laughing with each other or desperately trying not to stumble to the ground.

We finally make it back to her dorm and she fumbles trying to put her key card in the slot so we can be let in. We both giggle at that. When she finally manages to insert it correctly we are allowed access to her dorm building and race quickly up the stairs to find her room. When we get to her door Annie practically bodies it trying to get in as fast as she could. I'm on the same page as her though, there is nothing more I want to do right now than press Annie up against the wall of her dorm room and undress her. She finally manages to unlock her door and we both hurry inside. Annie stands in the middle of her room and gestures for me to come closer to her. I am hesitant since I am 100% a virgin, but that thought quickly gets pushed to the back of my mind as Annie starts to take off her clothes.

 _'This is no time to get coy Mikasa,'_ I think to myself, _'you want this so bad, why else would you be so_ _wet?'_ Blood rushes to my face, turning my cheeks a light shade of pink when I not only realize that I have a gorgeous woman undressing herself in front of me, but that I am so ridiculously wet. I chose to ignore my nerves and walk over to Annie. I help her finish undressing, and she helps me as well. When she takes off my crop top to reveal my nipple piercings she gasps, "I didn't take you for that kind of girl," she teased and bent her head down to plant soft kisses against my breasts. I only respond to her with soft moans, this stimulation is not something I am used to, but damn does it feel good. I let Annie have her fun for a while before I completely took over. I grab her face lightly and pull her back up to me, I then press my lips against her own soft lips, and slowly guide us back to her bed. I gently usher Annie to a lying position on her bed and I straddle atop her hips. Annie reaches her hand down to my vagina gently rubbing my clit and only further making me wet. I in return do the same thing to her. We both end up grinding desperately against each other's hands before slamming our mouths together for a rough kiss. We are both so very close to finishing, moaning so loud that if Annie has neighbors, I feel bad for them. We both finish together softly moaning and whining into each other's mouths as pure ecstasy takes hold of us. Then we both collapse next to each other, panting heavily.

"Lets cuddle."

"I'm sorry Annie, I can't stay, I have a 8 a.m. class tomorrow," I start, checking my phone, "and it's already 1 am."

She pulls me in for one last kiss before helping me find my clothes that we had strewn messily around her dorm and sending me off.

While walking back to my dorm I sober up really fast, the cool night air really does a number on me, so I slip my leather jacket on in an attempt to stay warm. When I finally reach the central courtyard I notice there is a group of guys standing by the entrance to the path to my dorm building. I hasten my pace and lower my head hoping to just be able to sneak right past these guys, but unfortunately that doesn't work out for me.

"Hey baby, need a place to sleep tonight?"

I shake my head.

"Damn bro look at her body."

I try to ignore.

"What do you think about coming to my place?" One of the men says while placing their arm around my shoulders.

I try to shove him off quickly, but he takes offense to that.

"What's wrong with you bitch," he starts, "we are just trying to be nice and hospitable, why don't you just come home with us?"

"That's enough." A low, stern voice comes echoing from behind us.

I turn around quickly to see a man standing up from one of the marble benches and approaching us.

"She clearly isn't interested in you brats," the man continued while walking leisurely towards us, "and I'd hate to have to get my hands dirty over the likes of you."

"You bastard," one of the men started.

"Calm down man, if we get caught fighting we'll get kicked out," another man said.

With that all the men looked at each other and nodded in unison. After that they just left.

When they were finally out of sight, I collapsed to the ground. I could not believe the situation I had just narrowly escaped. Then I quickly remembered the reason I was able to get out of it, and look up at the man who helped me. He looked to be a bit older than me, but I can't quite tell how old he is. He has dark black hair long enough to hang past his eyes with an undercut, and his eyes were such a dull gray I was finding myself staring into them, losing myself in them. Then I heard him clear his throat, only to realize he had been standing there extending his arm for me to take. I instantly felt blood rush to my face, embarrassed that I was just staring at him while he was trying to help me to my feet.

"Th-thank you," I finally managed to say, slurring over my words, when I finally got back to my feet.

"Don't mention it," he said in that same deep voice from earlier, "where are you staying? Why don't I escort you back there in case those brats decide to reappear."

"I'm in dorm Maria," I stated, still struggling to articulate my sentences-- I guess I was still more intoxicated than I thought.

He just nodded and we started walking towards my dorm. I instantly started to fall over myself, it was painfully clear that I drank past my limits tonight. Luckily for me, my rescuer is looking straight ahead and hasn't noticed how poor of a job I am doing at walking. Then the worst happens, I fall straight onto my face.

"Drink to much?" he asked, almost in a mocking tone.

I just stare up at him from the floor. At this point I've never felt more embarrassed in my life. He once again extends his arm out for me to take, and I do. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to get to my feet on my own. While pulling me up a quick smirk appears on his lips, and it disappears just as quickly.

"Alright," he begins, "I am going to help you walk, because if I don't you will just end up on the ground again."

I know he is mocking me a little bit with the end of that sentence, but he is right, I can't walk on my own right now, so I'm grateful for the help. He wraps my arm up around his neck and we start to make a move for my dorm building. I instantly notice his scent, he smells wonderful, a slight mix of cologne and cigarettes. _'focus Mikasa, now is not the time to be thinking of how this stranger smells.'_

After what feels like a year-long journey, we finally reach my dorm building.

"We need your key card," He stated, "Where is it?"

"It's in my back pocket, can you get it out for me?"

He audibly sighs at this, but still complies. Quickly he grabs my key card out of my pocket and swipes it through the machine, then there's a click, the doors open, and we finally are inside. Luckily for us, mostly me, my dorm room is on the first floor, so there is no need for us to attempt to use the stairs.

"Which room is yours?" he asks as we make our way down the hallway.

"12," I tiredly respond, yawning after saying it.

"Ok, we are here then. Now let me guess, the key for your room is also in your back pocket?"

I nodded my head to confirm his suspicions. He sighs again. _'It's not my fault I don't like carrying a purse,'_ I thought to myself. 

He digs through my back pocket for a bit before finally pulling out my key and unlocking my door. He helps me inside and over to my bed. After laying me down and helping me take off my shoes he walks away before returning shortly with a water bottle and some aspirin.

"You are going to want this," He stated dryly.

"Thank you," I managed to say before finally passing out.


	2. Cologne and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finally able to wake up after her night of fun, finding herself in a disheveled state and a note on her nightstand that she didn't remember being there last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyya bois-- i'm trying to layout and write these chapters at least only a few days apart. i hope you guys enjoy the direction i bring this story in, hearing any constructive or positive feedback would be amazing. thanks kiddos :*

**buzz** **buzz**

**buzz** **buzz**

****buzz** **buzz****

"Ughhhhhh," I moan while reaching to my nightstand beside me to silence the alarm ringing on my phone, "I'm up, I'm up."

I check my phone quickly to realize it's already 6:45 a.m., _'Jesus, I must've snoozed my alarm at least once,'_ I thought to myself, _'I have to hurry and start getting ready so I'm not late to my 8 a.m.'_

When I sat up to grab the water bottle that was sitting on my nightstand I noticed a folded white piece of paper lying next to it. I immediately open it and read its contents:

> _"You were in really rough shape last night when I finally got you into your bed. I left an aspirin and a water on your nightstand, along with this note, please do utilize them or you will have an awful hangover in the morning. I also took the time to tidy up your disgustingly dirty room for you, the clothes strewn all over is not a great look. Here is my phone number in case you run into a similar situation as last night, please do not hesitate to call me if you need to._
> 
> _***-***-****_
> 
> _xx"_

After I read through the note he left for me I suddenly remember what happened last night. I had completely forgotten about the events that took place until just now. Completely overwhelmed by the memory I do manage to take in some important things he mentioned-- my room is completely clean, spotless, I quickly add his phone number to my cell noting that I should at least send him a 'thank you' text after my first class, and that he has beautiful handwriting.

Finally setting the note down I catch a glimpse of myself in my mirror, _'Oh god, I look like utter shit. Time to hit the showers.'_ With that thought, I grab my shower caddy and practically run to the dorms shower feeling really pressed for time.

I let the hot water run over my body, and I finally got some time to myself to think over all the events that transpired last night. _'Oh fuck, I fucked Annie,'_ that is not good, _'I seriously hope that that major lapse in judgement hasn't ruined the friendship that we've always had,'_ I think to myself, sort of stressed out over it.

Wrapping myself in my towel, I walk back to my dorm to start getting ready. _'What should I wear today?'_ I think to myself. _'Should I dress up a bit or just be comfortable?'_

Stuck between the decision of wearing my go to jogger-hoodie comfort combination and dressing up to make a good impression on my professors I decide to start drying my hair.

After my hair is sufficiently dry I check my phone for the time quickly. _'Shit! It's already 7:30,'_ I inwardly cuss, _'screw it, I'm going to dress up a bit. It is the first day after all.'_

Digging through my closet I finally decide to wear a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a bralette, an oversized chunky forest green knitted sweater, and a light brown pair of folded combat boots-- as the coolness from last night seemed to linger into this morning. _'There, a little dressed up but still comfortable,'_ I think while looking my outfit over in my mirror. Quickly I apply some fast makeup, grab my bag and laptop charger, and race out of my dorm room.

On my way to my morning class I have to pass through the central courtyard, and I'm honestly dreading it. As soon as I step into the courtyard an instant wave of disgust runs over me. Just remembering and thinking about the events that took place last night makes me momentarily freeze in place. _'I cannot believe just how lucky I got last night that that stranger was able to intervene,'_ I think to myself, _'I was far too drunk to be able to defend myself in that situation- I really have to make sure I at least send him that thank you text.'_

Finally taking my first step forward since freezing from my thoughts, I quicken my pace as it's already 7:50 and I can't afford to be late to my first class of the semester.

Practically running, I make it to my class at 7:56. _'Thank god,'_ I inwardly sigh, _'I'm glad I'm at least a little early so I can get all set up.'_

Opening the doors to the lecture hall I first take note of how massive it is. Plus, since it's the first day, it's practically packed already. I spot a few open seats towards the front center of the lecture hall, which is honestly perfectly fine with me. I liked to sit closer to the front of the classroom when I was back in high school-- and hopefully the seats beside me will remain empty. I'm a girl who enjoys her space.

Taking my seat finally I'm able to put my backpack down on the chair beside me and pull out my laptop. _'And now we wait..'_ I think to myself, as the professor for my Medical Terminology course has not yet arrived.

As I am opening up the note taking app on my laptop, I hear the doors creak open in the back of the lecture hall and all the chatting that was ongoing in the backroom pretty much completely stops. I don't turn around to check on who has entered the hall, as I am typing out a header at the top of my notes, but the scent of the person catches my attention as they walk by. It's the familiar scent of cologne and cigarettes.


	3. Medical Terminology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa realizes that her professor is the same man that help to rescue her the night before, but does he recognize her too?

Cologne and cigarettes.

Cologne and cigarettes.

**Cologne and cigarettes.**

_'Holy shit,'_ I practically scream inwardly, _'is this man the same man that helped me out last night?'_

Now that I even think about him again in a serious tense I realize that I never even got his name. I never asked him what it was and he didn't leave it in the note he left for me either.

Snapping out of my thoughts I watch him slowly walk to the front of the lecture hall and delicately place his black folder, laptop, and cup of tea down on the desk in front of him. He also carefully slides his black blazer off of his shoulders and hangs it carefully off of the chair.

Turning around to face the entirety of the lecture hall I finally get to see his face again. _'He certainly is handsome,'_ I think to myself. He has gorgeous and well defined jawline, as well as immaculately styled hair-- not to mention that his body is just as well received as his facial figures. He has a sort of smaller frame but his shoulders still are broad and well defined, and you can definitely tell that he puts in effort to keep himself in great shape.

As he begins to start to introduce himself to the class, his eyes lock with mine. They widen for a split second, then return to normal as he gives me a quick smirk.

"Hello and welcome to Medical Terminology," He begins while still maintaining eye contact with me, "You can address me as professor Levi, or just Levi depending on how comfortable things get." He concludes while shooting me another quick smirk.

 _'So that's his name,'_ I resign to my thoughts, _'Levi...'_

Cutting off my train of thought professor Levi turned quickly facing the desk again with a flick of his wrist, breaking our eye contact. My eyes bore into the back of his head as he made his way to sit at the desk.

Lowering himself slowly into the chair he grabs his black folder and starts to palm through it. _'This has to be him right?,'_ I silently ask myself, _'I know I was drunk and it was dark but that smell and his appearance-- it's so familiar.'_

Finally he must've found the paper that he was looking for and pulled it out quickly pressing it to the table before opening his laptop.

"Check your emails," He began while logging into his laptop, "I'm sending each and every one of you the information that we are going to be covering today."

 _'Fuck,'_ I curse inwardly. I cannot seem to find this email that he is referencing.

I panic and check my inbox, spam, and trash folders-- but I cannot find any email that pertains to Medical Terminology at all.

I look up in my panic, tempted to speak up and ask for the email to be resent to me, and that's when I notice that professor Levi is staring right at me with that same small smirk that he adorned earlier.

"Pay close attention," He begins, still maintaining eye contact with me, "as I will only being going over this once."

And that's it, my window of opportunity has completely left, as he instantly begins the lecture after that.

Since I didn't receive the email like everyone else in the class the lecture goes by extremely slowly for me. I'm trying to follow along and take notes the best I can without the information, but it's honestly rather difficult to do. Not to mention the fact that I keep getting distracted, not only by just his appearance, but by the fact that he sends me the occasional glance every now and again-- almost like he is trying to prompt me to say or do something.

While listening to his deep voice echoing throughout the lecture hall, only rarely halting to take a sip of his tea, I notice myself start to drift into a type of daydream. _'I must be more tired than I originally thought, to be fair I did have a rather late night last night,'_ I began to think before I was cut off.

"Miss Ackerman," I heard that deep voice call out my name, "this lecture hall is no place for napping, why don't you stay after so we can make sure that you have completely absorbed this material."

I sit there in shock for a moment, taking in the fact that I had just been personally called out in front of hundreds of my peers. When I finally break out of my shocked state I realize that he is still staring at me. ' _He must be expecting a response.'_ I think to myself, taking the time to nod my head in his direction. He then smirks at me before continuing on with the lecture like nothing had transpired at all.

I zone out for the entirety of the rest of the lecture out of spite.

* * *

I start to come back to reality when I hear papers and laptops being shoved into bags all around me.

 _'Must finally be over,'_ I think inwardly as I move to pack up my belongings too, _'3 hour long lectures are no joke.'_

After shoving my laptop into my bag I look up to realize that professor Levi is standing besides me.

"We will walk to my office," He said plainly while starting to exit the lecture hall, not even bothering to look at me.

"Ok," I murmur almost silently, slinging my backpack up over my shoulder, and following him out of the lecture hall.

I trail slightly behind him the entire way to his office. I watch him sip on his tea from time to time while I distract myself by taking out my phone and scrolling through social media timelines.

"We are here," He begins to say as I accidentally bump into his back, not realizing he had stopped walking.

"Still feeling a little tipsy from last night?" He asks, while turning to finally look at me.

I find my cheeks growing a tad pink thinking about how I must've acted last night. Although he doesn't give me any time to respond, turning around instantly after his question and unlocking the door to his office. He then pulls it open, gesturing for me to walk in ahead of him. So I do.

Professor Levi's office is actually a rather good size office for a college professor, plus he managed to get one that he has completely to himself-- I'm assuming this because there is only one desk in it. I also quickly notice that his office is **extremely** clean, I literally can't even spot a spec of dust anywhere. The office itself is set up rather plainly, with two large completely full bookshelves against the back wall, a large wooden desk in the center with one chair for professor Levi to sit at and another across from that chair, as well as a water cooler by a small sofa, an armchair, and a coffee table by the entrance.

My inspection of the room is cut off by him closing the door behind me and walking around me to make his way to his desk. As he walks around his desk, he sets his materials down, sits, and gestures for me to do the same.

Following his suite I walk over to his desk, set my backpack down next to the chair, and settle into the seat across from him.

Feeling extremely awkward in this situation I just blankly stare at him, and he does the same.

Breaking the stare, professor Levi rises from his chair and walks back to the bookshelf, thumbing over the spines of a few of the books.

"Sleeping in my class," He begins, not looking back at me, "that's an incredibly rude thing to do Mikasa, especially after I went out of my way and helped you last night."

I stare into the back of his head for a moment, "How do you know my name?" I ask, genuinely shocked, since I don't remember sharing that information with him.

"You are one of my students," He says while turning to face me, "I have a detailed list of all of my students' names, and that list also includes the photos that were taken for your student ID cards."

"Did you know that I was in your class when you helped me last night?"

"I was unaware of that fact until after I had helped you actually."

"Ok," I started, "well thank you for last night actually, you really got me out of a tough situation," I pause shortly, "I was actually going to message you after my class to thank you, but now I won't have to do that."

"Don't mention it." He said dryly while making his way back to his seat.

"Now back to the topic at hand," he began while shuffling through some papers, "Why were you napping in my class?"

 _'Does he not realize that he didn't send me the material?'_ I think before speaking, "You never emailed me the information."

"Ah, did I forget to do that?" A smirk creeping onto his face, "Must've been a mistake, apologies."

My eyes narrow at that comment. "So, can I get a copy of the material?" I ask, trying to ignore the ever growing smirk that he wears on his face.

"Yes," He sighs, "but Mikasa, if you make a habit of napping in my class, these meetings might keep happening."

"I'll keep that in mind," I say while picking up my bag from the floor and making my way over to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again," He said, I could tell he was smirking without even needing to turn around and look, "Mikasa."

I just give him a small wave of my hand, before exiting his office. Catching a glimpse of his face, seeing that he had been staring at me the entire time, before shutting the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the direction this fic is headed in! Next chapter is going to be from Levi's pov-- we will finally get to see what he has been thinking about all of this.


	4. Revelations

**(Levi's POV)**

I find myself being unable to take my eyes off of Mikasa as she makes her way to exit my office. Her body is gorgeous, she is rather slender but at the same time you can tell that she has defined muscles. We make eye contact quickly as she turns to shut the door, a part of me almost wishes I had some way to convince her to stay here with me.

_'Wait what?'_ I ask myself, _'Why would I want to convince her to stay with me?'_

Mikasa is a freshman in college, not to mention she is one of my students, so she is probably around 18 or 19 years old-- at the oldest. And I sit here in my mid-30s unable to get this girl off of my mind. _'Does the age difference really matter?'_ I start to ponder. _'Of course it does you perverted old man,'_ my own thoughts start to haunt me, _'you really think that someone as young and as gorgeous as Mikasa would give someone like you the time of day?'_

I stand up quickly, physically shaking my head in a desperate attempt to get rid of my intrusive thoughts. As I make my way over to the water cooler I recall all that happened the night before:

It was a rather chilly night and I sat alone on a bench in the central courtyard, not really thinking about anything in particular, mostly just trying to deal with my ever growing insomnia. Then, out of nowhere, my peace and silence was rudely interrupted by a group of men harassing a young woman not even a few feet away from me. _'They must not realize that anyone else was around here,'_ I think to myself, listening to the conversation the men were having with the woman.

Then I watch as one of the men forces his arm around the girl. Part of me wanted to intervene right then and there, but another part of me said that it wasn't my problem. At this point I began to drift into my thoughts when I heard some shoving. This prompted me to give my full attention back to the scene. It had appeared that the woman had pushed the big guy off of her, obviously upsetting him. Then the group of men started to get aggressive, that's when I decided it was time for me to include myself in the situation.

I stood up and started to make my way over to them, "That's enough."

As soon as I uttered those words the woman instantly had whipped her head around to face me, and her eyes had a saddening 'help me' look on them.

After telling the men off, I stuck my hand out to the woman who had sunk to the ground moments before. It was strange, she was looking right at me for a while but she never made a move to grab my hand. I figured she was stressed out or tired from the situation so I cleared my throat to try and get her attention, and it worked. She grabbed my hand in a hurry after she came to, and then I helped to pull her to her feet.

When she spoke she sounded very intoxicated, so I offered to walk her back to her dorm, because I honestly didn't think she was going to be able to make it back there herself. And it's a good thing I did because not even moments after we started heading that way she had collapsed behind me.

I take the time to tease the girl before helping her to her feet again, this time wrapping her arm around my shoulders. _'I'm not gonna let you fall again,'_ I say inwardly.

Finally reaching dorm Maria, I ask her where her key card is, hoping that she is still sober enough to remember.

"It's in my back pocket, can you get it out for me?"

I sigh audibly, knowing damn well she could hear it. The last thing I want to be doing is groping this young girl in front of her dorm. But I know well enough that she is not coordinated enough to get it herself, so I reach into her back pocket and grab the key card as quickly as possible so I can get this over with. However, I am not going to lie, part of me enjoyed this girls company.

Swiping the key card, I instantly hear a click, and the door opens. I hurry us inside, and we start to make our way down the hall.

I ask her what number her room is, and she responds with a yawn. When we arrive I utilize a moment to tease her again quickly when asking where her room key is located.

"Now let me guess, the key for your room is also in your back pocket?"

She nodded her head and I saw her eyes roll at my comment.

Noticing this I opt to sigh again, feigning disinterest, before reaching my hand back into her pocket.

This time I am not so quick in locating the small key to her door. I spent far too long digging around for it, that I hope she doesn't feel any discomfort.

Finally finding it, I unlock her door and help her inside over to her bed.

The first thing I notice once I have her laying on her bed is the absolutely disgusting state that her room is in. I quickly help her take her shoes off before leaving to find her some water and aspirin. 

_'She will definitely be needing these,'_ I think to myself as I set them down on her nightstand.

I let her know that I think she could use those, and after thanking me she passes out.

I sigh loudly while scanning the area around me. _'How can anyone feel comfortable living like this?'_ I try to convince myself to just leave, but I physically can't handle the state that this room is in. So I got to cleaning.

Folding the clothes that she has strewn across the room, putting a towel into her clothes hamper, picking up makeup from the floor, and throwing out instant noodle cups.

It only took me about 30 minutes to completely transform this room into one that I deemed livable. Before I make my way to leave I grab a paper and pen out of her back pack and leave a note for her. I set it on her nightstand and then turn to leave. As I'm leaving I hear her making soft mews in her sleep, and for some reason I found that oddly attractive.

I exit her room, and turn to close her door, "Goodnight," I say softly before I make my leave.

Snapping back to the present, I take a sip of cold water while making my way to sit back at my desk.

"What am I going to do about this girl?" I say aloud, shuffling through my papers.

Finally finding the student itinerary I quickly searched for Mikasa's photo. _'She's so beautiful,'_ I think to myself, running my fingers over her picture, _'How does someone look this good in their student ID photograph?'_

My mind starts to wander to the night before-- I instantly start thinking of the outfit she was wearing. Her jeans hugged her legs, hips, and ass just perfectly and her top that showed off her muscular stomach.

Just thinking about her appearance makes me begin to grow hard. Then I recall the sweet noises she was making in her sleep and I realize that I am going to have to do something about my throbbing member.

I go to unbuckle my belt while still looking at Mikasa's photo. I am so lost in thought that I struggled with the act more than I'd like to admit.

Setting my belt on my desk, I make quick work of tugging my pants down to my mid thigh.

"Fuck," I groan under my breath as I pull off my underwear, releasing my hard cock.

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I begin stroking myself, moaning under my breath, hoping that no one in the hall can hear what is going on.

I feel my orgasm building very quickly, so I shut my eyes and start pumping harder. All I can think of as I'm reaching my climax is Mikasa's perfect body, silky hair, gorgeous face, and intimidating eyes. Biting my lip, a breathy moan escapes my mouth, "Mikasa," as I cum, a lot.

_'What did I just do?'_

Instant regret washes over me, as I realize that I just pleasured myself to one of my students.

* * *

I finished frantically cleaning my desk, making sure that there was no trace of what had just taken place. I move to put away the cleaning supplies as a second wave of guilt flooded over me. _'I need to shake off this mindset,'_ I think to myself.

Opening the drawer to my desk I grab my wallet and move to exit my office, locking the door behind me. It's 1 p.m. I note as I make my way through the campus, a perfect time to get another cup of tea, relax, and take my mind off of what I had just done.

Making my way to the campus café I have to pass through the central courtyard. However, what I didn't expect to see was Mikasa being there. I noticed her instantly as she came into view, and for some reason I decided to conceal my presence from her. Standing on the adjacent side of the water fountain I take in my surroundings. It's overcast, very noisy, and most importantly Mikasa is standing in the courtyard talking to three men. _'Why am I even hiding from her?'_ I inquire to myself, _'Why am I letting this freshman girl have such an effect over_ _me.'_ Although I can't deny that seeing her conversing with other men does make me feel a tad bit jealous. 

_ ''Am I seriously feeling jealous over some college brats?' _

_ 'I can't let this girl hold this affect over me,' _ I think inwardly, collecting myself and remembering the quick mission I am on to grab some tea.

I click my tongue and walk out from behind the fountain. Her eyes drift to mine almost instantly. All I do is deliver her a smirk, in response I see her cheeks begin to turn a pale pink and she immediately breaks eye contact with me.

_ 'Maybe I've been having a similar effect on her?' _ I think, as I walk into the café.

Hastening my pace over to the cashier I tell her my order, "I'll have a large earl grey, black".

"Sure, coming right up," The young man began, "That'll be $2.50."

Opening my wallet, I had him a 5, and told him to keep the change. I then make my way to an empty table positioned by the windows.

As I took my seat the young man who had taken my order set my tea down on the table, smiled, and walked away.

"Levi!" I hear exclaimed from the entrance as I lift my cup to take my first sip.

I audibly sigh when I notice who it is.

"I'm so glad I ran into you here," they began, "this is perfect, because I needed to talk to you about something!"

"What could possibly be so important that you feel the need to interrupt the alone time I was so thoroughly enjoying, Hange?" I respond, letting myself be a tad more aggressive than I truly mean to be.

They scowled, looking between me and my tea a few times before speaking, "Ah, yes, truly sorry to interrupt you," They began to grin, "but, like I said, I have something important we need to discuss!"

"What is it?" I reply with a groan.

"The dean approached me and asked if this year I could take over the labs".

"And how does this involve me?"

"Well, he said that I needed to find another professor to help me, as well as a few students," Hange began, "Plus, Erwin told me he thinks you and I would make a great duo."

"Erwin really said that," I said with a sigh. Of course I respect and want to honor Erwin's decision, but to be honest I wasn't really interested in lab work.

"He sure did!" They exclaimed, "So, you're in?"

"I suppose," I said while rolling my eyes.

Of course Hange noticed the attitude I was giving them, but they just smiled a toothy grin at my agreement and walked away.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ I think with a sigh, while idly sipping on my tea. 

* * *

"I'm home," I say, even though the only other member of my house is an old cat who can't respond to me.

I make my way towards the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from the stove top and filling it before placing it back on the stove top. I turn the dial to high, feeling gray fur brush up against my ankles. I lean down to pet her before making my way to the cupboard, gently pulling the door open and grabbing my tea cup. The subtle clink of the teacup landing against the saucer reminds me that I need to get the tea leaves out as well. _'What am I in the mood for tonight,'_ I ponder as I make my way over to the pantry. Opening it, and sifting through the massive collection of imported teas that I've spent years procuring, leaning on something a tad more floral I decide on the Darjeeling tea that was imported from West Bengal, India.

_'I wonder what types of tea Mikasa enjoys,'_ I find myself wondering while grabbing the tea leaves from the shelf.

The sharp whistle emanating from the tea kettle halts me from putting any more thought into that. Walking over to the stove top, I remove the kettle and bring it over to the table. I unbutton the top button to my light grey dress shirt as I move to take a seat. Now, feeling more comfortable, I start to pour the hot water into my tea cup. As the water hits the tea leaves I instantly let the floral aroma envelop me, audibly sighing after inhaling deeply.

My thoughts drift to earlier in the day as I take a quick sip of my tea, while watching my cat position herself on the chair closest to myself. _'Who were those brats that Mikasa was with earlier in the courtyard?'_

Realizing that I won't be able to fully relax until I've found myself some answers, I grab for my laptop, setting it down in front of me and opening it aggressively. Slamming into the keys, I login and open up a page of the browser. _'All college kids are on social media,'_ I think to myself while navigating to Instagram's website, _'she's got to have an account'._

When the page finally loaded I hesitantly moved my cursor to the search bar. Fully committing to this I type in Mikasa's full name, much to my surprise not many accounts pop up, _' Not many people must share her name'_.

I clicked on the first account, and shockingly it was hers. Scrolling through I notice that she doesn't post very frequently, her most recent post was from a month ago, it was of her at the gym squatting. Scrolling further I find a picture of her with the two brats she was talking with in the courtyard today. I put my mouse over the blonde haired boy and click on the username that pops up, _'Armin Arlert'_. Pressing the return button, I get directed back to the original photo, now turning my attention to the brown haired kid. Moving my mouse over to his face another username pops up, _'Eren Yeager'_.

Audibly sighing, I stretch my arms above my head, and then make my way to close my laptop. Neither of those brats are in any of my classes, but they don't seem to be in a romantic relationship with Mikasa, at least it doesn't appear to be that way from her profile.

_'Spending my free time on some college-aged brats,'_ I think to myself while I stand up. I shake my head, figuratively ridding myself of the borderline stalker-esque act I just committed, I start to walk up the stairs, turning at the top of them to enter my bathroom. _'A long and hot shower will help me to relieve some of the tension I've created by looking through Mikasa's social media,'_ I think to myself while stripping my clothes off, setting my phone on the sinks counter. Getting into the shower, I let a sigh of relief exit my lips as I turn the faucet, letting the steamy water fall over me. While vigorously scrubbing my body of the filth from my daily life I hear my phone produce a ding. _'That's odd, I don't usually get many messages, unless of course it's Hange, begging me to listen to one of their latest and greatest ideas,'_ I think as I ponder over what the notification could be about.

After 30 minutes of scrubbing I finally step out of the shower, toweling my hair and then my body off. While brushing my teeth my thoughts drift back to the fact that my phone had gone off while I was showering. Spitting the mint toothpaste from my mouth, I reach over to grab my phone. An unknown number had texted me. I slid open the lock button and clicked on my messenger app.

> _"Good evening Professor Levi. It's Mikasa, just to let you know. I still haven't received an email from you with the materials from class today and I figured texting you would be the best way to get a hold of you this late. I also wanted to say thank you again for helping me out the other night. I really appreciated that, I have no idea what I would've done if you hadn't been there."_

_'Ah, makes sense,'_ I run my fingers through my hair while reading her text. I quickly add her number to my contacts list, and start to type my reply:

> _"Ah, Mikasa, again like I said earlier, don't mention it. As in regards to the materials, I will email them to you momentarily. Have a nice night, see you in class Wednesday."_

Clicking send, I start to make my way to my bedroom. Opening my dresser I pull out a pair of light grey sweatpants and pull them on lazily. Shutting the dresser drawer, I make my way back down the stairs to my laptop I had left in my kitchen. Filling a glass with water, I sit back down and reopen my laptop. Mikasa's social media was still pulled up on it. I shake my head and exit out of it. Taking a drink of my water, I set myself to email Mikasa the materials. After I hit send, I close my laptop once more, empty my glass in the sink, and make my way back up to my bedroom.

Practically throwing myself into bed, I released a groan, remembering the events that had taken place over the day.

Another ding from my phone pulls my attention back to my room. I reach over and check my phone, another message from Mikasa:

> _"Thank you, I just received the materials, have a nice night Professor Levi."_

After reading her message, I exit the messenger app and lock my phone. _'What a fitting end to the night'._

* * *

Early Wednesday morning, I looked up from my position behind my desk at the empty lecture hall in front of me. Usually never being this early I nonchalantly take a few sips from my tea while opening my laptop. I start to hear student's filling into the room while I log in. I briefly lift my eyes up from the screen to check if a certain student has made an appearance yet. Not noticing her, I shift my focus back to my laptop, and begin typing up the email I'm going to send out today.

Finishing the email by adding an attachment, I check the clock in the bottom right corner of my screen. It read 8:02, _'I suppose I should get this shit started,'_ I think to myself, rising from my chair. Strolling back to the chalkboard, I let my eyes quickly scan the room, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Mikasa was sitting in the same spot as she was Monday. Rotating my head back to focus on the board in front of me I start to idly write on it, "The purpose of medical terminology is to create a standardized language for medical professionals." I began, "This language helps medical staff communicate more efficiently and makes documentation easier."

I then turn to face the lecture hall, "Any questions about something so basic before I move on to more complicated topics?" I ask while eyeing Mikasa, giving her a quick smirk before continuing the lecture, "You'll find that once again I've emailed every single one of you the information that we will be covering today," I stated while returning my attention to the chalkboard.

Quickly sliding thin pieces of chalk along the board, I turn back around and start to stride back to my desk, "Most medical terms consist of three basic components," I started, "can anyone here tell me what those three components are?"

The lecture hall stood eerily quiet after I asked the question, letting a low chuckle out, I made it to my desk. Letting my pointer finger and eyes quickly scan over my attendance list. Looking up from the paper, I let my eyes settle upon Mikasa's "Miss Ackerman," I called out with a slight smirk, "you wouldn't happen to know the answer to that question, would you?"

I notice her eyes quickly widen, before returning to normal almost instantaneously. She looks up at me, finally maintaining eye contact, "Uh, I believe one of the components is the root word?" She said hesitantly. 

"You are correct," I begin, still wearing the same smirk, "The root word is the base of the term, prefixes are letter groups in front of the root word, and suffixes are letter groups at the end of the root word."

After finishing my sentence I look back up to Mikasa, noticing that she has returned her gaze to her laptop.

_'Today will be interesting,'_ I think to myself with a hum.

When the lecture is finished, I watch as my students rise from their seats and start to pile out of the lecture hall. I also take note of the fact that Mikasa Ackerman is not doing the same thing as the rest of the students.

I gather my effects from my desk after cleaning the chalk from the board. Piling my folder on top of my laptop I look up to realize that Mikasa has appeared in front of me, looking rather peculiar. 

"What is with you?" She asked me in a rather abrasive tone.

"What are you talking about Miss Ackerman?" I respond to her, feigning disinterest.

She huffs, "Calling on me during the lecture," she begins, her cheeks flushing with a pink hue, "when you know damn well that I'm not going to know the answer to your question."

I let out a chuckle, "Ah, I meant no harm by it."

She shakes her head at me, tears starting to swell from the corners of her eyes.

"Whatever," She began, "I know you must be annoyed with me from the other night, but I'll ask that you don't take it out on me during the lecture."

"Listen Mikasa," I say with a sigh, "I am not annoyed with you due to the events that procured Sunday night, so get that thought out of your head."

"Then why?"

"I think you are a very intelligent girl, Mikasa."

She shakes her head, turning away from my view.

"Why don't you meet with me during my office hours on Friday?" I say, before she strides too far up the stairs.

"Ok," she responded curtly, "see you Friday Professor Levi."

With that she walked up the remainder of the stairs and exited the lecture hall. 

_'What is it about this girl that allows her to have such an impact on me,'_ I ponder, as I start to make my way to exit the room myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! writing from Levi's pov was a little more challenging for me than I expected, I don't usually write from a male characters pov so hopefully everything turned out ok!


	5. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are back to Mikasa's pov for a little bit! i also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos on this piece, and even just reading it! keeps me motivated to continue writing it

**(Mikasa's POV)**

After being ridiculed in front of my peers, I decide to stay behind after the lecture gets out to confront Professor Levi. Remaining seated, absentmindedly watching all the other students file out of the lecture hall from the corner of my eyes, but my full attention lies on Professor Levi, who has started to gather his things. Taking note of the fact that he has stopped paying attention to the room around him, I finally start to move from my position down towards him, trying to keep my presence concealed. However, as soon as I am approaching his desk he looks up at me, giving me a slight smirk as I move in closer.

"What is with you?" I say curtly, although my attitude was definitely showing through my words.

"What are you talking about Miss Ackerman?" He responds instantly, continuing to stare at me, keeping that subtle smirk plastered on his face.

Reluctantly huffing, "Whatever," I begin, "I know you must be annoyed with me from the other night, but I'll ask that you don't take it out on me during the lecture."

"Listen Mikasa," He begins with a sigh, "I am not annoyed with you due to the events that procured Sunday night, so get that thought out of your head."

"Then why?"

"I think you are a very intelligent girl, Mikasa."

At that comment I shake my head, turning away from his gaze to mask that tears are threatening to swell from my eyes. Continuing in the direction I began turning my head in, and I started to make my way up the stairs.

"Why don't you meet with me during my office hours on Friday?" Professor Levi’s voice calls out from behind me, momentarily halting my progress up the stairs.

“Ok,” I respond quietly without turning to meet his gaze, that I know is fixated on my silhouette, "see you Friday Professor Levi,” I say curtly while resuming my climb up the stairs.

While exiting the lecture hall I don't even bother looking at Professor Levi when I shut the doors behind me.

* * *

While walking through the halls I try to clear my mind of the events that had just taken place. I never allow myself to show my emotions in front of others, and today they had almost overwhelmed me to the point where I was going to cry in front of my professor, of all people. 

_‘Why do I always seem to get so emotional around Professor Levi?’_ I think to myself, while pushing the doors open to my Pathology class. As soon as I enter the room I notice Armin waving me over to him. Somehow we both ended up in the same class even though we aren’t in the same major. Honestly though it’s comforting having Armin here, in Pathology we have a lot of lab work to do, and if he wasn’t here I’d have no idea who I’d partner up with.

Giving Armin a small smile, I make my way to sit next to him. “How was your morning class Mikasa?” He asks me as I set my bag down next to my lab stool, sitting on it, and turning to face him.

“It was rather uneventful,” I lie through my teeth, not wanting to expose the near emotional outburst I almost had in front of my professor.

He looks at me with a doubtful expression plastered across his face, “Ah, well I suppose that's good,” he said with a small smile.

I flash Armin a reassuring smile when the doors to the room whip open aggressively. We both turn our heads quickly to realize that it’s just our extremely hyper and unconventional Pathology professor, Hange Zoë. 

They burst through the doors, practically throwing themselves towards the center of the room, “Everyone!” They began, excitingly looking around the room, “I have great news!” They said, clapping their hands together with far too much force. “The dean, Erwin Smith, has personally asked me to take over and become the head of the labs!” They exclaimed, a huge smile plastering over their face, “Now all I need is a few student volunteers to help me with this task!”

Everyone sits in silence, partially overwhelmed by the energy Professor Hange has brought into the room with them, and for the fact that not many students wanted to spend their college days stuck in the labs.

Interrupting the silence Hange begins to speak, “Well, since no one is volunteering, Armin!” They lock eyes with the blonde boy sitting beside me, “Armin,” They repeated, and I noticed Armin’s eyes growing wider, “I’m appointing you to not only assist me with this task, but I also want you to find me more student volunteers!” They say, finishing their sentence with a boisterous laugh.

Armin turns to look at me, eyes still as wide as saucers. All I can do at this point is move my hand over to rest on his shoulder, flashing him a small smile of sympathy, while Professor Hange immediately starts on with the lecture normally, as if nothing had just transpired.

As the class continued on, I forced myself to mindlessly type every word Hange spoke, trying to retain the information while also passively ignoring the notes being passed to me by Armin. It was just a long conversation of him begging me to volunteer for the labs, and I would respond by simply writing no. His persistence was killing me, and I knew if I had any chance of escaping this, I needed to distance myself from him as soon as the lecture let out. My eyes were glued to the clock on my laptop screen, patiently waiting while the minutes counted down for me to make my escape. _‘One minute left,’_ I think to myself as I frantically shove my laptop into my bag, trying not to come off as rude to Hange.

As Hange went to dismiss us, I instantly sprung up to my feet, pushing my way out of the doors, mingling myself in with the crowd to try and lose Armin, ducking down a little behind people. When I thought I was free, a hand gripped my elbow. “Fuck,” I muttered. 

“Yeah,” Armin’s voice rang, making me slowly turn to look to look at him, “Nice try.”

“Armin,” I begin, looking into his eyes, noticing that he seems awfully serious, “I’m sorry I’m just not that interested in being cooped up in a lab with you and Professor Hange during my free time.”

“Mikasa,” he sighed, finally letting his grab on my elbow release, “Please, I’m literally begging you, don’t make me do this alone.” 

I found myself feeling uncharacteristically sympathetic, “Fine,” I begin with a sigh, “fine, but you owe me Armin.”

As I agreed to be involved the blonde haired boy's face lit up in glee. He nodded, silently agreeing to repay me for this, before he turned to go about the rest of his day.

* * *

_‘I can’t believe I let that little weasel convince me to waste my first semester stuck in the labs,’_ I muttered inwardly as I stepped forward to order my coffee.

“Hey Jean,” I give him a curt smile, “can I get my usual?”

“S-sure Mikasa,” Jean stuttered out with a big smile, gently rubbing the back of his head with his hand, “large dark roast, black, right?” 

I had to hold back an eye roll, nodding in response, handing him my meal plan card, which he quickly swiped and gave back to me with another smile. Slipping the card into my gym bag, I make my way to stand at the end of the counter, absentmindedly checking my phone. I’m not entirely sure why, but I find myself rereading the text conversation I had with Professor Levi last night. When I’m about halfway through rereading the conversation, I hear my name called out and see that my coffee has been set on the edge of the counter. I shake my head while locking my phone and shoving it into my gym bag, grabbing the coffee, and making my way to the college’s free gym.

Chugging the final sips of my coffee and tossing it into the trash, I open the doors to the gym. Immediately upon entering I notice Annie standing by the free weights, talking with Bertolt and Reiner. I instantly avert my eyes, we haven’t seen each other since the night we hooked up. Lowering my head, I made my way to the locker rooms, hoping that she didn’t notice me. 

Heading towards a locker in the back of the room, my thoughts start to drift to that night, _‘It’s not like I regret hooking up with her,’_ I think to myself as I set my bag down on a bench, and get my gym shoes out, _‘but it certainly is starting to feel a bit awkward now’._

Tieing my long black hair back into a ponytail, I shove my bag into a locker, put in my airpods, and make my way out to the gym. Turning to the right, I grab one of the matts from the wall, and start off with my stretches. 

While stretching I take the time to scan the gym for Annie. It’s not like I’m trying to avoid her, but to be honest I just want to get my workout in without having to deal with something so awkward. I spot her, Bertolt, and Reiner still standing around by the free weights. Annie makes eye contact with me while I stretch my legs. She quickly smiles at me before returning her attention to the two men she’s been talking with. _‘Hmm, maybe it's not going to be as awkward as I assumed it would be,’_ I think to myself as I return my mat to the wall, and make my way over to the treadmills. 

After thirty minutes of cardio, I turn my attention to the squat machines. Before heading over I refill my water at the fountain, it’s been a full week since I’ve worked out, so I’m really feeling it today. 

As I rack up the weights I can feel someone start to walk up behind me.

“Need a spot?”

I turn around to see Annie standing above me. “Sure,” I respond, while returning to my feet.

Working out with Annie was actually really fun, and it felt rather normal. We would alternate reps, spotting each other, and helping to encourage each other to push ourselves. Usually, I prefer to work out solo, but working out with another person was a lot better than I assumed it was going to be.

Ending the workout by setting a new personal best on the leg press, we both are panting loudly. “It was nice working out with you Annie,” I say as I make my way back to the locker room, sipping on my water bottle. 

“Agreed,” Annie started, “working out with you is so much better than working out with those two lug heads.” She chuckled, gesturing towards an unknowing Bertolt and Reiner.

I share a quiet laugh with her, opening the locker, and grabbing my shower stuff out of my gym bag. I pushed myself far too hard today, and a shower cannot wait until I get back to my dorm building.

Undressing as quickly as I can, which is actually quite difficult due to the sweaty clothes sticking to my skin, I turn the handle to the shower and let the cold water flow over me. Usually I prefer steamy showers, but the cold water feels amazing on my sore muscles right now. While quietly humming to myself, and scrubbing shampoo into my hair, I hear the door to the showers creak open. Assuming it was just another person who had the same idea as me, I make quick work of rinsing the shampoo from my long, thick hair. I fully submerge my head under the water, and I feel an arm snake its way around my waist. I snap my head out of the water as quick as I can, turning around and meeting eye to eye with Annie. 

“Hey,” the blonde woman says with a slight smile, while removing her arm from my waist, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Once the initial shock of being touched wears off I realize that I am much more naked than I want to be during this situation. I desperately try to cover myself with my hands.

I take a deep breath in, trying to calm myself, “What are you doing Annie?”

Annie takes a few steps back, distancing herself from my gaze, “I was just picking up from where we left off the other night,” she began, “I know you felt the chemistry building back up while we were working out Mikasa.”

“Annie,” I breathed out, feeling my face turning rosey, “I’m sorry, but I really need to focus on my studies, Armin just forced me into lab work with him,” I said while turning away from her slightly, “I just don’t have the time to be doing stuff like that right now.”

My statement was partially truthful, Armin had forced me into doing lab work with him, but I honestly do have more free time than I thought I would. However, I don’t think it would be wise for me to continue this type of relationship with Annie, dating within your friend group never works out well. 

“You regret it.”

I sigh loudly, _‘Do I regret it?’_

“Annie,” I start turning my view back to her, noticing that she looks visibly upset, “I’m sorry, it's not that I regret what we did, but I just don’t think we should continue down that path.”

She huffs, “Fine,” Annie curtly replies, before turning with a wave of her hand, and leaving the showers as silently as she entered them.

 _‘Fuck,’_ I curse inwardly, while returning my focus to my shower, running a glob of conditioner into the ends of my hair.


	6. Whisky

Friday morning came far too quickly for my liking. Last night was so awkward due to what had transpired between Annie and I after we had finished working out together. After my shower I ended up just returning to my dorm room and spending the rest of my night in bed.

Even though I don’t have any actual classes today, my internal clock woke me up early, as my body is already used to the new routine, getting up early for my classes. I’m dreading meeting Professor Levi today during his office hours, I was so worked up during the last time we spoke, so I’m going to wait until the last possible moment to show up for them.

_ “Ugh,’ _ I groan, rolling over in my bed to check my phone,  _ ‘it's only 8:30,’  _ I think with a sigh. Deciding that I’ve already spent enough time wallowing in my bed last night, I get out of bed and change into a pair of black workout leggings and an oversized grey hoodie.  _ ‘Might as well make use of this free time I’ve got and go for a morning jog,’  _ I say inwardly while slipping on my sneakers and making my way out of my dorm building.

Although a tad bit tiring, the jog was rather uneventful, but I can’t shake the feeling of my wallowing from last night. I decide to text Eren to see if he’s free to meet up for breakfast, it would be nice seeing him again-- we’ve been a little distant since classes started up, and I kind of want to talk to someone about what has transpired between Annie and I.

Much to my surprise, not only was Eren somehow awake this early, but he instantly responded to my text message saying he was on his way to the cafe now.  _ ‘Well, no time to shower I guess,’  _ I think to myself as I make my way to the cafe as well. 

Ordering my usual black coffee, plus a croissant for breakfast, I take a seat by the windows. I arrived first, so while I’m waiting for Eren to arrive, I try to make up my mind about just how much I plan on sharing with him. After wracking my brain for a while I finally decided that it would just be easier to share the entire experience with him, it will be much simpler to vent if he knows the whole context.

As the cafe worker sets down my coffee and croissant I notice Eren walk in and place his order. I wave to him when he turns to look for me, and he waves back before coming to join me at the table.

“I’m genuinely surprised that you are awake this early Eren,” I say as he takes his seat across from me.

He chuckles, “Honestly same,” he begins to say while taking his jacket off and hanging it on the back of his chair, “what’s up though Mika? You don’t usually ask me to meet you like this.”

I flash Eren a genuine smile, being around him really helps to put my mind at ease. It makes me feel as if we are back at home, as crazy kids running around our backyard all hours of the day.

He returns my smile, even though I can tell from his eyes that he does seem a little bit worried. To be fair I don’t usually ask him to meet me like this. However, I start explaining everything that has happened between Annie and I throughout the past week, not leaving out a single detail. When I’ve finally finished spilling everything to him, I look up and notice his mouth is a tad agape as he brings his bagel up to it. Must be during my explanation the cafe worker had brought him his order and I hadn’t even noticed.

“Wow,” he began, setting down his bagel, “that is an awful lot you’ve gotten yourself into.”

We share a quick laugh, “Yeah, I honestly don’t know why I even allowed it to get to this point,” I began, “and I really don’t want to lose Annie as a friend. What do you think I should do Eren?”

Eren stared at me for a while, seemingly in thought, before opening his mouth, “Honestly Mikasa, I have no idea,” he said with a sigh, “this isn’t really my area of expertise, I feel like we should ask Armin for advice.”

“You’re probably right,” I began as he continued to eat his bagel, “I’ll talk to him when I see him at the labs, he roped me into volunteering to help him and Professor Hange.”

At that we both nod our heads in agreement and begin to eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence. Until this exact moment I didn’t realize how much I had missed living my day-to-day life alongside Eren. After we finish our food he tells me all about his classes, the new friends he's made, and of course the new video games he's picked up. Without even realizing it we had sat at this table and talked for hours. When there was finally a break in our conversation I checked my phone, and realization struck that it was already noon.

“This is bad,” I started, looking up from my phone. Eren gave me a strange look as I continued, “I’m supposed to be meeting my professor during his office hours today and they end at 1.”

“If you leave now you can still make it!” Eren exclaimed as he started to clean up the table in front of him.

I agreed with him, and started to pick up as well. If I head back to my dorm now I have enough time to shower quickly and meet him just before his office hours end. Hopefully what he needed to see me about can be discussed rather quickly. 

_ ‘I can’t believe I lost track of time,’  _ I think to myself while walking to the door with Eren,  _ ‘I suppose it's because I really missed him.’ _

“We’ll have to do this again Eren!” I said enthusiastically, while wrapping him into a hug.

He gave me a quick smile and nod before sending me off, “Good luck with your professor Mikasa!” he shouted, “Remember, I’m just a text away if you need anything.”

_ ‘That was exactly what I needed to hear,’  _ I thought with a smile,  _ ‘thank you Eren.’ _

Practically breaking into a full sprint, I make it back to my dorm room in record time. I swing open my door, grab my shower stuff, and run to the showers. Panicking, I took the quickest shower of my life-- it only lasted 6 minutes. Barely toweling myself off, I hurry back to my room. I throw on a pair of light colored skinny jeans and a cropped hoodie, as well as quickly running a brush through my soaking wet hair.  _ ‘I don’t have the time to worry about my hair and makeup,’  _ I think to myself as I sprint out of my dorm and through the campus.

* * *

Doubled over, huffing and panting, I look up to see myself standing in front of professor Levi’s office. I tear my phone out from my back pocket to check the time, it reads 12:50.  _ ‘Perfect, I made it just in time,’ _ I think to myself while reaching up towards the handle.

However, when I grasp for the handle all my hand meets is thin air, and that's when I realize that professor Levi had just opened the door himself. I quickly retract my hand, standing up straight, flashing a smile, and rubbing the back of my neck.

“Ah, Mikasa,” professor Levi began, “I didn’t think I was going to see you today.”

He began to step out into the hallway, turning to lock the door to his office. “I’m sorry professor,” I began, “I had lost track of time, do you still have a moment to speak with me today?”

He turns to face me, giving me that same small smirk, “Frankly no, if I’m being honest,” he said curtly, “but, since it looks like you ran all this way, if you’d like, you can follow me. I have some other business I have to take care of today.”

My face instantly felt warm at his mention of me running here. Before I can even respond to his reply he has already started walking away, so I just choose to follow him.

_ ‘Where is he going?’ _ I wonder to myself, as I trail behind him, leaving a small distance between us.

He keeps turning his head to face my direction every so often, probably checking to see if I’m still following him, since we’ve both been completely silent this entire time. Whenever he does and we make eye contact I always flash him a small smile, but I honestly don’t know why I do, it's like an involuntary reaction.

Feeling incredibly awkward I open my mouth to speak, “Where are we going professor?”

He stops in front of me as a group of noisy students walk by him, not turning around, “You’ll see,” he hummed, beginning to walk again, “if you had come earlier you wouldn’t have to be doing this.”

I sigh, of course he wouldn’t tell me where we are going, but he was right, I showed up really late, so this must be some sort of punishment for that. “I wish you would just tell me,” I said, allowing a little bit of an attitude slip into my tone.

Professor Levi only chuckled in response, which only proved to irritate me more. “We’re here,” he began, smirking while clicking the unlock button on a set of keys, “get in.” 

I stood there for a moment, trying to process the situation I had quickly found myself in.  _ ‘Am I seriously going to get into one of my professor's cars?’  _

“Are you getting in or not,” his deep voice broke me from my thoughts, “because if not I’ve got to go, like I said earlier, I have some business I have to take care of.”

“Do you seriously expect me to get into your car right now?” I exclaimed, huffing, “You could be a murderer for all I know.”

Another chuckle escaped from his lips, “You were the one who started following me,” he began as he sat in the car himself, “you can get in or not, I don’t care either way.” And with that, he shut the drivers side door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

After a short moment of consideration, I decide to push myself into the passenger seat, completely ignoring the part of myself that doesn’t think that this is the smartest idea. I shut the passenger door and turn to look at my professor, I’m only greeted with a smirk as he turns the key in the ignition, “Buckle up.”

Professor Levi was a surprisingly fast driver, I never felt unsafe while traveling with him, but he certainly liked to push the speed limit. I looked over at him again, we had been driving for about 5 minutes in complete silence, “So,” I began, hesitantly, “are you going to explain where we are going to me now?”

I noticed a small smirk pushing at the corner of his lips. I received no response to my question, so I just took that as a no. Shaking my head, I turn my attention to my hands, which are folded into my lap. I grab my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly send a text message to Eren:

> “ _ If you don’t hear from me by tomorrow morning, assume that I have been  _ _ kidnapped or murdered” _

Clicking send, locking my phone, and sliding it back into my pocket, I turn my head back towards the driver's seat. “Do you always sit in silence while you drive?” I started, noticing his interest peak at the inquiry, “You must listen to music right?”

Another subtle smirk appears on his lips, as he turns his attention to me momentarily, “Does the silence bother you Miss Ackerman?”

I feel my face start to grow warmer while under his gaze. I shake my head no, and turn away from him, hoping he doesn’t notice the pink hue that I’m sure has started to appear on my cheeks.

“We’re here,” he said curtly, as he made a quick left turn into a driveway. I start to look around, trying my best to take in the scenery around me.  _ ‘This must be his house,’  _ I think inwardly. 

Turning my attention back to the driver's seat, I noticed his hand drift up to the roof of his car, clicking a button. The garage door in front of us starts to slowly climb open, and we steadily start to move into the garage. 

Now in the garage, professor Levi shifts the car into park, unbuckles, and opens the driver’s side door, making his way out of the car. Before shutting his door, he looks over to me, still sitting, buckled into the passenger seat, “Are you coming?” He asked, before shutting his door, not allowing me the time to actually articulate a response to his inquiry.

I move my hands, unbuckling myself, and opening the door, climbing out into my professor’s garage.  _ “What am I doing here?’  _ I ask myself as I notice that professor Levi was waiting for me, holding the door to his house open. I shut the passenger door behind me, and then I made my way over to climb the tiny set of stairs up to the door where professor Levi was ever so patiently waiting for me.

Reaching the small platform, I give him a quick nod of my head, before brushing past him to enter through the doorway. Passing through the threshold, I pause when I enter what appears to be an entryway. Taking a moment to appreciate my surroundings, I notice that professor Levi’s house is very nice, and really clean. Stepping a little further into the entryway I look behind me to see professor Levi removing his shoes, so I start to do the same. 

“So what business do you need to take care of?” I ask, setting my shoes by the door, and looking up towards him.

He starts to make his way into what appears to be a kitchen, and I begin to follow him as he plainly says, “I need to feed my cat.”

I stop dead in my tracks, “You need to feed your cat?” I repeated, dumbfounded.

“Who else is going to do it?” he retorted with a chuckle.

“Your wife?” I said, allowing a bit of attitude to slip out.  _ “I can’t believe he dragged me out to his house to feed a fucking cat,’  _ I thought to myself while continuing my way into the kitchen.

“Don’t have one,” he explained, while opening a pantry door, “and how could I keep this hungry girl waiting any longer?” He said, turning to face the cat who was impatiently meowing for food at his feet. 

I turn to look at the cat as well, “So I was dragged to your house for this?” I questioned, an annoyed look sprawled across my features, as professor Levi poured some cat food into a bowl.

“You were the one who was late,” he hummed, returning to the pantry with a wave of his hand. “Would you like some tea Mikasa?”

“Uh,” I began, staring into the back of his form, as disbelief from the situation I’m in washes over me, “no I’m ok, I had some coffee earlier.”

“That's fine,” he started, turning around to face me, now sitting at his kitchen table, “I was thinking about drinking something stronger, care to join me?”

I paused before responding, watching him walk over to a shelf full of liquor, “What exactly do you mean by  _ ‘something stronger’ _ ?”

“How about some whisky?” Professor Levi inquired as he grabbed a bottle of it off of the shelf.

“I’m game.”

With that, he smirked, before walking to a cupboard and grabbing out two expensive looking glasses. Maintaining eye contact with me, the professor begins to stroll towards the table, setting a glass down in front of myself and filling it generously with the amber liquid, before sitting across from me and doing the same for himself.

I take a quick swig from it and make a pained expression,  _ ‘This shit tastes horrible,’  _ I thought to myself. After setting the drink back down I look up to see professor Levi trying to stifle a laugh.

“This isn’t what I’m used to drinking,” I say quickly, trying to defend my reaction.

He raised an eyebrow, “What are you used to drinking then?”

I bring the cup back up to my mouth, take a quick swig, and swallow it. This time not making any strange expressions. “Usually I drink vodka, but I can get used to this,” I say with a smirk.

He looks at me and shakes his head, then takes a hearty drink of his own glass, downing a little more than half of it in one gulp. 

“Was that a challenge professor?” I asked with a smirk spreading across my own lips.

“Let’s stop being so formal Mikasa,” he began, smirking, “you are drinking with me in my house, just call me Levi.”

“Ok,” I stated, “was that a challenge  **Levi** ?” I inquired again, his name feeling odd on my tongue. 

Levi chuckled aloud, “Whatever do you mean?” He responded coyly, with a smirk.

I eye him, “You know what I mean,” I confidently said, “I’m going to out drink you.”

“You think so?” He said while downing the remaining contents from his glass.

I nod my head, and down the entirety of the amber liquid that my glass contained, even though it burned as I choked it down, I smiled widely, maintaining eye contact with him. He stands up, making his way over with the whisky bottle, refilling my drink before heading over to refill his own. 

Taking another drink, I look back over to Levi, “I didn’t take you as an animal person,” I say, while gesturing over to the chunky cat still devouring the food that he had just put in the bowl.

“Me either,” he began, running his fingers through his hair, “but I found this one in an alleyway and I couldn’t just leave her there.”

_ ‘He kind of looks hot when he runs his hand through his hair,’  _ I thought to myself, while looking from him over to the fat cat.  _ ‘She certainly does look happy here.’  _

Looking back over to Levi I see him downing his second glass already, and due to my competitive nature, I move to do the same. 

While chugging the contents of my glass, I hear laughter coming from Levi.

“You seriously think you can out drink me Mikasa?” He said, his voice holding a mocking tone.

Setting the now empty glass down on the table, I smirk at him, and stare right into his intense grey eyes, “I’m going to try, refill please.”

He rose from his seat, walking over and refilling my glass, returning to his own and then doing the same. This action took place many more times, as neither of us wanted to lose this made up competition that had started between us. After four more glasses of whisky, it really began to hit me, “Yo-you know what?” I began saying, slurring my words, “I think it’s kinda fucked up of you to always be calling on me during class.”

He sighed, rubbing his temples, “Mikasa, you’re drunk.”

“Am not!” I exclaimed, whipping my glass around angrily. 

“You are.”

“Why do you do that,” I reinstated my previous announcement, “why do you always call on me during class?”

“Because I think you’re a smart girl Mikasa,” he said, sighing again. Then he stood up and began walking towards me.

“Bullshit,” I muttered lowly, as he reached to grab my glass from my hand. “Hey, hold it,” I said, whipping my glass away from his hand.

“Just give me the glass Mikasa,” he said, sounding slightly irritated, “you are cutoff for the night.”

I stick my tongue out to him and taunt him with the glass. Moving my arm all around as he stares at me. Then suddenly he gently catches my arm in midair and separates my empty glass from my grip. I whine in response, “I wasn’t done yet.”

“Like I said,” he began, putting both of our glasses into his sink, “I’m cutting you off.”

He began rinsing our glasses, with his back turned to me.  _ ‘This is my opportunity,’  _ I think to myself as I stand up from my chair. I try to move over towards the bottle of whisky across from me, but I instantly tumble to the ground.

Groaning, I try to return to my feet, but I just can’t seem to control my legs. “See,” a masculine voice from above me stated, “you are far too drunk.” I open my eyes to see Levi’s steely grey ones looking down at me.

“Am not,” I exclaimed, folding my arms over my chest, pouting.

He snickered at the sight, “Ok then,” he began, “prove it to me. Stand up.”

I sigh, loudly. Knowing I can’t stand up on my own right now, I just lay there, staring up into his eyes, his gaze judging me. “I can’t,” I slowly muttered. 

“I figured as much,” he said, while reaching down to lift me up to my feet.

I groan loudly as he lifts me to my feet, “Thanks,” I mutter quietly as he brings me into his living room, setting me down on his sofa.

“Wait here for a moment,” Levi says quickly, before returning to the kitchen. 

I hear the sink resume running, so he must still be working on cleaning our glasses. Suddenly remembering the ominous text I sent to Eren, I decide to quickly send him another one:

> _ “Scratch that last message haha, I’m completely fine. Sunday you, Armin, and I  _ _should all meet up for lunch. Love you~”_

As I click send, I hear that the running water from the kitchen has been shut off, so I lock my phone, and shove it back into my pocket. 

“Are you hungry Mikasa?” I hear Levi call to me from the kitchen, “It’s almost 5 p.m., we could get something to eat, plus it would help you sober up.”

I scoff at that last comment, “First of all,” I begin, an attitude fully apparent in my tone, “I’m not drunk,” I say, although I’m slurring my words, “but ya, I could eat.”

_ ‘I hadn’t realized that I had spent so much time at professor Levi’s house,’  _ I think to myself as Levi enters the living room, instantly locking eyes with me.

“First of all,” he starts, mocking me, “you are drunk,” he says, a subtle smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What would you like to eat?”

“I don’t know,” I respond with a groan, sinking myself further into the sofa, which elicits a smile from Levi.

“Alright,” Levi began, the smile that quickly appeared on his face, disappearing from it just as quickly, “here, take this water and sip on it,” he says as he hands me the glass. “I’m making chicken and rice then,” he stated, as he began walking back into the kitchen, “hopefully that works for you.”

Staring at the back of his form, I bring the glass of water up to my lips and start taking small sips of it, as I watch Levi enter his kitchen again. Setting the glass of water down on the coffee table in front of me, I let my thoughts start to wander,  _ ‘Here I am drunk, in my professor’s living room, and he’s now making us food. How the hell did this happen?’  _

I jump, being pulled from my thoughts as Levi’s cat gently lands on my lap. “What’s your cat's name?” I call out to Levi, as the chunky grey figure settles to a lying position on my thighs.

“She doesn’t have a name,” he calls back to me. I frown at this,  _ ‘How could he not name his cat? He clearly cares about her,’  _ I think to myself, as I begin stroking the cats long, soft fur. “Foods ready brat,” Levi calls out to me, “do you need help returning to the kitchen or can you manage that on your own now?” he says with a chuckle.

Gently picking up the cat from my lap and setting it down beside me on the sofa, I rise to my feet, “I can manage,” I reply snarkily, while walking into the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen, making my way over to the table, I spot Levi plating the food he’s prepared for us. “Smells good,” I say, smiling, while taking a seat.

He turns around, two plates in hand and walks over towards the table, “Eat up,” he says, setting one of the plates down in front of me, before settling into the seat directly across from me.

“Thank you for the food,” I say, lifting a piece of chicken up and into my mouth. “Wow, this is delicious,” I exclaimed, before going back for my second fork full, “You didn’t strike me as a cook,” I say, teasing him.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it Mikasa,” Levi responds to me with a small smile, ignoring my attempt to get a rise from him.

We continue to eat in a comfortable silence, prioritizing enjoying the food rather than making conversation, which I am grateful for, as I am still feeling rather tipsy. While eating I take some small glances at my professor, taking note of just how handsome he really is. He has gorgeous dark hair, a perfectly defined jawline, fierce steel like grey eyes, and a defined collar bone that is peeking out from his shirt.  _ ‘He must’ve undone the top two buttons while he was cooking,’  _ I thought to myself, while scooping the last bit of rice up from my plate.

“Have a staring problem do we?” Levi jested, raising a brow, while lifting his own glass of water to his mouth.

Shifting my gaze away from his form, I can instantly feel my face start to heat up. “I don’t know what you mean,” I say sheepishly, accepting the fact that he has probably noticed the pink hue that has sprawled across my features.

“What are you thinking about?” He inquired, although his tone of voice led me to believe that he already had an idea.

“Nothing,” I reply shyly, not wanting to reveal to my professor that I was admiring his physical appearance. 

“Would you like to know what I’m thinking about?” He says, calling my attention back to him. I nod my head yes in response, allowing my eyes to stare into his. “I’m thinking about how gorgeous you look sitting across from me, and how normal it feels having you here.”

I shake my head, wondering if I am hearing him correctly, but before I can open my mouth to clarify, he is standing up from his chair, starting to move over to me. “Let me know if I am crossing a line,” he said, walking over to me, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

All I can do is stare in disbelief, as my professor cups his hand on the side of my cheek, leaning down, and pressing his smooth, soft lips into my own. After the initial shock wears off, I close my eyes and deepen the kiss, resting my hand on his exposed chest, feeling the defined muscles beneath his soft skin.

As his lips separated from my own, my eyes widened in shock,  _ ‘Did I just kiss my professor?!’  _

“You are so alluring Mikasa,” he slowly started, his voice full of lust, as he reached out to tuck a piece of my dark hair that had fallen out of place gently behind my ear.


	7. Thank God I'm Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW WARNING**

After tucking the strand of hair behind my ear, Levi lets his hand linger by the side of my face. His lidded eyes bore into my own, as I boldly move my arm up to his shoulder and pull him down to me once more, pressing our lips together for a second time.  _ ‘He tastes of mint and whisky,’  _ I think to myself as he presses his tongue through the seal my lips had created. I make way to do the same, deepening the kiss, and following his lead. 

To be truthful my first kiss was with Annie that night, but I was beyond drunk, and still had no idea what I was doing. So, I’m just going to let Levi take the lead on this one.

Our mouths finally separate, and we are both silently panting. As he backs his head away from mine, I start to stand up. I grab his arm by his wrist and I start walking us both to his living room. Feeling rather bold, possibly from the alcohol, I bring him to the sofa and playfully push him to a sitting position. He gives me a smirk as I slowly bring myself to straddle him, positioning myself atop of his lap. I gently place my thighs at both sides of him, allowing my legs to softly brush against his. My own center is hovering above his, as I run my fingers dutifully through his hair. This elicits a small moan from him, as he reaches his hands up to press my hips down onto his lap, and I can feel a small bulge beginning to form in his pants.

As I brush my hand across his jawline, I feel one of his hands start to snake up towards the back of my head. His fingers mingle with my hair, the stimulation making me release a tiny moan from my lips. He pushes my head down towards his own, capturing my lips for the third time today. This kiss in particular feels much more sloppy than the previous two, almost desperate as he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I drink up the moans that he releases into my mouth, and I start to rock my hips, gently pressing my crotch against his own. The friction I am creating, on top of hearing Levi’s moans, causes me to grow wet, quickly. I desperately run my fingers through his hair to the back of his head, pushing him closer towards me, all while grinding into him further, his hands sliding down to my waist.

“Fuck,” he hisses, as he separates his mouth from my own. I smirk at him, looking through lidded eyes, as I move my waist again. The pressure increases with each shift of my hips, and I can feel him start to grow hard underneath me. “Enough teasing,” he began,tightening his grip on my waist, shifting himself on top of me, gently tossing me onto my back, “it's my turn,” he says, his voice low, looking down at me through lidded eyes.

I turn my head to the side, slightly embarrassed from being below him. I take a deep breath in, trying to calm my nerves, as I feel his hand gently hooking a finger under my chin. He tugs my attention back to him, “Look at me,” he commanded softly, leaning in to plant small kisses against my forehead. He starts trailing his kisses down the side of my face, to my neck, gently biting at the skin there. A small moan escapes my lips, and I can feel him smirk against my neck. 

His hands begin to tug at the bottom of my cropped hoodie, desperately trying to push it up and over my head. I lean up a little bit, making it easier for him to remove the garment. As my hoodie is lifted above my head, and discarded onto the ground beside us, I remember too late that I chose to forgo a bra today. My cheeks redden as I make way to cross my arms in front of my chest. I hear a sigh coming from above me, as his hands gently wrap themselves around my wrists, delicately pulling them away from my chest. “You are beautiful Mikasa,” he began, his eyes fixated on the spot that I was desperately trying to cover up. “You didn’t strike me as the type,” he said, smirking devilishly, bringing his fingers over to gently flick against my pierced nipple.

The act forces a gasp out from my lips, but before I can properly retaliate, he has pulled both of my arms above my head, effectively pinning them against the armrest of the sofa. My eyes shift up to where he is holding my wrists together with one hand before quickly shifting back to his face. His eyes are lidded with lust as he moves his head down to wrap his mouth around one of my nipples, gently sucking on it.

A moan escapes from my mouth, my back arching up involuntarily, and I feel a smirk form on his mouth. I take note of the snaking of his free hand gliding down my stomach, pausing, hovering over the clasp of my jeans. I buck my hips up towards his hand, signaling my approval, and then he starts to tug the article of clothing slowly down my thighs. He plants a few kisses on my collarbone, before releasing my wrists, bringing his other hand down to assist with removing my jeans. 

As he continues to slowly bring my jeans down the length of my legs, my now free arms go straight to his shirt. I work diligently at unbuttoning the remaining buttons, revealing his chiseled abdomen. I softly run my hands over the defined muscles, before shifting my attention back to his shirt, tugging it off of his shoulders. Letting his shirt drift down to rest on top of the pile of clothes beside us, I start to move my hands to his pants, beginning to unbuckle them.

He gently swats my hands away from his waist, shifting his entire body lower, letting his lips softly graze down my stomach, pausing when he reaches the beginning of my underwear. Lifting his head up to make eye contact with me, he moves a hand to rub against me through my panties, “Fuck,” he hissed quietly, “you’re so wet.”

The act of his hands rubbing against me, causes me to moan softly and lurch my hips forward, begging for the stimulation again. He smiles warmly at me, while moving off of the sofa, resting on his knees. I begin to sit up, when he instantly pushes me back down, then gripping his hands around my underwear, gently pulling them off of me.

“You are gorgeous,” he muttered, his eyes shifting from my face back down to my core. I blush at this, shying away from him. I feel his hands gently take hold of my hips, causing me to return my attention to him, and I see him start to lower his head down between my legs. 

I quickly shoot my hands out to stop him, “What’re you doing?” 

He chuckles, gently removing my hands from his shoulders, “Relax,” he said, his voice filled with lust, as he resumed the action I had interrupted.

I bring my arms back up to rest by my side as he begins to open my folds with his tongue. My hips buck involuntarily, causing him to chuckle into me. “You taste so sweet,” he said while running his tongue along me slowly. I moan aloud as he forces a finger into me, “You’re so tight too,” he hums against me, beginning to curl his finger upwards inside of me.

“Ah, f-fuck,” I sloppily moan, as he brings his mouth to my sensitive bud. He laps on me intently, pushing another finger inside of my warmth. He begins pumping in and out of me with more furry, and I can feel a hot pressure start to build inside of me. I turn my attention downward, and see his eyes intently staring into my own. My face begins to turn red as he hits a sensitive spot inside of me with his finger tips. I begin to arch my back, moaning uncontrollably, as he hums into my clit, satisfied with the reaction he's forced out of me. Before I realize it the pressure that had been building in my stomach has become too strong for me to contain, my eyes quickly shut and all I can see is white, and I scream out in ecstasy as I cum. Levi continues pumping his fingers in me as I ride out the waves of my orgasm. 

“Fuck,” I pant, as I finally come down from the final wave of my climax. I feel Levi’s fingers slowly exit me, and I look down to him. My eyes widen in shock as he lowers his head, lapping up my cum. The contact of his tongue hitting my warmth causes me to shiver. 

“Fuck Mikasa,” he began, licking his fingers clean of my juices, then whipping my cum from his mouth with the back of his hand, “you taste delicious.” He makes his way to stand, extending his arm for me to take. 

I accept his offer, taking his hand in mine, and he pulls me to stand, my legs still a bit wobbly from my orgasm. He helps to steady me before leading me up his staircase and into his bedroom.

He closes the door behind us, gesturing for me to take a seat atop of his bed. While walking over to take a seat, he reaches out and lightly grasps at my ass, I turn to face him, gently rubbing my hand over his cock, before settling onto his bed. 

As I plop myself down, I suddenly become aware of just how naked I am compared to him, and I can feel my face start to warm up to a pink hue. I lift my face up to see him starting to unbuckle his pants, and he begins to tug them down, along with his underwear, releasing his throbbing cock. 

_ ‘Its huge,’  _ I think to myself, gasping aloud,  _ ‘how is it all going to fit inside of me?’ _

He smirks at my gasp, moving towards me, stroking his already hard member with his hand. When he reaches me, he pulls me into another kiss, while slowly lowering me onto my back. He gently pulls away from our kiss, lining himself up at my entrance. He runs his fingers along me, “You're still so wet,” he moans, looking up into my eyes. Taking his cock into his hands, he gently rubs it along my folds, coating his tip in my juices. He pauses right outside of my entrance, “Say you want me,” he hisses, his eyes dark with desire. 

I jerk my hips towards him, “Please,” I whisper desperately. 

He hums, flashing me a smirk, as he gently enters me. “Ugh,” he groans, “you are so fucking tight.”

Pausing inside of me, allowing my insides to adjust to his length, he reaches his hand up to rest softly on my cheek. I wince in pain at his size. He rubs his thumb softly against my face, gently planting a kiss on my forehead before beginning to slowly move inside of me. I release a pained moan at the sudden movement. 

He presses his lips against mine, moaning into me as he quickens his thrusting. 

“Fuck,” I hiss into his mouth, my insides aching from his tip smashing against my cervix. 

His hands grab at my breasts as he pumps into me faster, separating from my mouth, tucking his face into the crook of my neck, moaning against me. He begins planting small kisses against my neck, as I moan wantonly into the empty air. 

Removing his hands from my breasts, he brings them down to gently grab my legs, pulling them both up to his chest, swinging them on top of his shoulders. This new position causes him to reach deeper inside of me, eliciting a low moan from his mouth.  _ ‘Thank god I’m flexible,’  _ I think to myself as he presses his head into my neck, forcing the bottom of my thighs to stretch to their limits. 

He groans into my neck, and I feel his body shudder with a thrust, releasing himself inside of me with a muffled moan. I feel empty as he pulls himself out of me, collapsing onto the bed beside me. We lay there panting for a few seconds before he turned to face me, kissing me gently and running his hand through his hair. 

I begin to sit up, when he interrupts me, pushing my form back down onto the bed. “Wait,” he began, his voice sounding panicked. I follow the path that his eyes were looking at, and I notice a small pool of blood beneath my thighs.

I shy away, “I’m so sorry,” I begin, embarrassed that I had bled all over his white sheets.

“Fuck,” he spoke silently, “were you a virgin?” He asked, looking into my eyes sympathetically. I nod my head yes, looking away from him, feeling self conscious. He sighs, pulling me into a hug, “Why didn’t you tell me?” he spoke, his voice sounding sad, as he pets the top of my head. 

“I-I didn't know how to bring it up,” I whispered into his shoulder, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. 

He gently runs his fingers through my hair, before lowering his hands to my shoulders, softly pushing me backwards, staring intently into my eyes. He brushes away a tear falling over my cheek, and plants a soft, sensual kiss upon my lips. 

“Do you regret it?” I ask quietly, lowering my head in shame. 

“Of course not Mikasa,” he responds with a smile, lifting my chin up so our eyes lock, “let me clean this up quick.”

I pull my knees up to my chest, as he pulls the stained white sheets out from underneath me. He balls the sheet up in his hands, and exits the room. I throw my body down onto his bed, facing away from the doorway. 

Moments later, I hear him reenter the room, and he slowly climbs onto the bed behind me. He wraps his arms around my form, gently settling in beside me. 

I turn to face him, burying my head into his strong shoulders. He brings one of his hands up to my head, lacing his fingers into my hair, softly running them through it, humming, as I drift into unconsciousness. 


	8. It’s Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the lack of an update last week, i just moved into my first apartment! so i was kinda busy~ but from here on out uploads will be regular!

I wake up alone and in unfamiliar surroundings. Sitting up, I quickly look around the room and I notice sunlight pouring in through a window. I stretch quickly, then let my feet fall out of the bed, dangling just inches above the floor. Plopping down onto them I look down at myself and realize that I am very naked. I look around the room once more and cannot find any of my clothes, however I do locate a dresser by the door. I make my way over to it, opening the drawers, desperately looking for something that I can pull on. Finally, after digging through each drawer, I settle on a pair of grey boxers and a white t-shirt. 

Now that I’m dressed, I open the door, and exit the room. I’m greeted with a long hallway with many doors and a staircase at the end of it. Picking up my pace, I head towards the stairs, as I reach them, a welcoming scent of breakfast food begins to fill my nostrils.

Leaving the staircase I notice the pile of discarded clothes laying on the floor by the sofa from last night.  _ ‘Oh yeah,’  _ I think to myself, remembering the events that had taken place yesterday. I shuffle around the pile, making my way into the kitchen, where I see Levi, his back turned to me, focusing on the stove in front of him. 

“Good morning, Mikasa,” he began, turning his head to face my direction, “sleep well?”

I nod my head coyly, walking over to take a seat at the table, feeling a little timid from the events that had taken place.  _ ‘How is he acting so normal right now?’ _ I think, looking down at the table in front of me.

He moves to walk over to me, planting himself behind me, and wrapping my figure in his arms, “I hope you’re hungry,” he started, “I’ve made eggs and bacon for us.”

“I am, thank you,” I began saying, reaching one of my hands up to rest on his arm, feeling him gently squeeze my shoulder., “it smells delicious.”

He plants a delicate kiss on the top of my head before separating himself from me, returning to resume his work at the stove top. My cheeks turn light pink as I assess my surroundings: here I am, sitting in my professors kitchen, who I slept with the night before, and he is making me breakfast. 

“Would you like some coffee?” Levi’s voice pulls me from my thoughts, “I went out to the store this morning while you were still asleep and picked some up.”

_ ‘He went and got coffee for me?’  _ I pondered in shock.

“Yeah,” I respond with a smile, “thank you Levi.”

Hearing his name roll off of my tongue sounds indescribably weird to me, now that I am in a fully sober state, but I suppose that I can no longer address him as my professor now that I’ve seen him nude. 

I watch him as he makes his way over to the pantry, pulling out coffee grounds and a filter. I watch him carefully as he walks over to a coffee machine that I don’t remember seeing the night before. I zone out for a bit as he continues preparing breakfast, only pulled back to reality when he sets a cup of black coffee down in front of me, “You look so pretty while you’re sleeping,” he said quickly, turning to walk away from me, “did you want any milk or sugar for your coffee?”

My mouth momentarily fell agape, but I quickly steadied myself, “What do you mean by that?” I inquired, shutting my mouth quickly.

He turned towards me slowly, smirking, “I don’t sleep very well, so I took the opportunity to gaze upon something beautiful.” Levi stated plainly, “So, did you want any milk or sugar?” He asked me a second time.

“Uh, no, I’m ok, thank you.” I stutter out, still slightly in shock from his confession. “I prefer my coffee black.” I say calmly, lifting the warm coffee cup up to my lips, softly blowing the steam away, and taking a sip.  _ ‘This is the best coffee I have ever tasted,’  _ I think inwardly with a smile, setting the cup back down onto the table.

“After we finish eating,” Levi began, bringing a plate of food over to me, “I had originally had plans to go to the gym today, and my gym allows me a plus one,” he said, looking at me with a smile, taking his seat directly across from me, “would you like to join me?”

I look down at the food he set in front of me before returning my gaze to his eyes, “Are you sure that's ok?” I began, the nervousness surely shining through in my voice, “Aren’t you worried about what people will think?”

“What will people think?” He replied with a chuckle, “That I’ve brought a beautiful woman to the gym with me?”

Smiling, I wave my hand towards him, “Sure, I guess I can go,” I finally decided. 

He smiles at my agreement, and we both set our attention to the plates in front of us. We started to eat breakfast together in a comfortable silence, but that was quickly interrupted by Levi’s cat meowing for food at our feet. I bend over to pet the cat, while Levi pours some food in its bowl, and then we resume eating our meal.

“Wow,” I begin saying, letting a breath escape from my lungs while setting my fork down onto the empty plate in front of me, “that was delicious, thank you.”

* * *

After breakfast, Levi changes into his workout clothes, a pair of black athletic shorts and a grey hoodie. He slings his workout bag over his shoulder, and begins to walk into his garage, “We can stop at your dorm so you can pick up clothes,” he began, turning to face me after unlocking his car, “I’m sure you don’t want to workout in my boxers.”

I look down at my waist, realizing that I’m still in the clothes I borrowed from his dresser, and we both share a quick chuckle before piling into his car.

When we arrive back on campus, Levi parks his car on the street and I head to my dorm. Unlocking my room, I quickly throw a pair of black leggings and a sports bra into my gym bag, and rush back out to the road. 

Throwing my bag into his back seat, I turn to face Levi in the driver's seat. I flash him a quick smile as he moves an arm over to the back of my neck, pulling me into a quick kiss before he pulls back onto the road.

As we drive to the gym, Levi keeps one of his hands positioned on the top of the steering wheel, while his other hand is leisurely placed on my upper thigh. I relax into the seat, feeling incredibly comfortable under his touch, allowing my eyes to rest for the remainder of the drive.

I feel the car jerk to a stop, and I open my eyes, “We’re here,” he smiled, turning his head towards my direction, giving my hand a small squeeze. He separated his hand from mine to turn the car off, and we both grabbed our bags from behind us.

When we entered the gym, I first took note of how much nicer it was than the free gym that the college has. As Levi makes his way to the counter to sign us both in, I practically sprint to the girls locker room, desperately wanting to change out of his boxers and into my workout clothes. 

I change quickly, throwing Levi’s clothes into my workout bag and grabbing my water bottle before heading back out to the gym. I spot Levi standing by the water fountain, filling his own water bottle up and I make the quick decision to head over to him. When he notices my presence, I see his eyes squint, and he begins whistling at me, “You look nice,” he said with a smirk, screwing the top back onto his water bottle. I blush, playfully pushing at his shoulder, and beginning to fill up my own water bottle. 

Working out with Levi was really nice, it very quickly turned into a healthy competition between us both to see who could push themselves farther on each rep. I would occasionally spot him sneaking glances at me, always calling him out on it, causing him to smirk devilishly in my direction. 

I forced him to take a workout selfie with me in the tall mirrors before we both went to grab our bags from the locker room. I inwardly debate with myself when I go to grab my bag on whether or not to post the photo, as I’m not exactly sure what our relationship currently is.

We exit the gym together, and I feel his hand grab for my own as we walk towards his car. I always feel so comfortable when we touch, but thoughts of doubt run through my mind,  _ ‘What am I to him?’  _ I begin to wonder as our hands separate to enter his vehicle,  _ ‘Am I just a one night stand?’ _

“What are you thinking about?” he interrogates as we both settle into his car. He must’ve noticed a shift in my demeanor.

“Nothing,” I say quietly, fastening my seatbelt.

He sighs, moving one of his hands over to my thigh.

“Where are we headed?” I inquired, as he carefully pulled onto the street, “Or are you not going to tell me again?”

He chuckled, “I figured I’d take us out for a late lunch, is that ok with you, princess?” 

The sarcasm in his voice made my jaw tighten, “Shut up,” I replied coldly, while rolling my eyes.

“Keep up with that attitude and I might have to correct it,” he jested, squeezing my hand.

“I’d like to see you try,” I replied with a hum as we pulled into the parking lot of a small diner.

* * *

A loud rattling on my door pulls me awake. I sigh loudly, rolling out of my bed and checking my phone for the time.  _ ‘It’s only 11:30, who is knocking on my door.’ _

“Mikasa,” I hear Eren’s voice call out from beyond the door, “come let us in.”

_ ‘Us?’  _ I pondered as I made my way towards the door,  _ ‘and what could be so important that you show up at my dorm?’ _

Throwing my door open, I’m greeted by two pairs of eyes, one blue and one green, both staring at me with worry, “What's going on guys?”

Eren and Armin push past me and make their way into my room. “Eren showed me the text messages that you were sending him yesterday, would you like to explain to us what is going on, or maybe why you didn’t respond to either of our texts?”

My eyes widened,  _ ‘I forgot that I had messaged Eren.’ _ I quickly unlock my phone and check my notifications. Armin was right, they both had messaged me multiple times each, and even called me a few times. “Ah,” I began, rubbing the back of my neck, “sorry about that, I got a bit busy.”

“Too busy to just reply to a text quickly Mikasa?” A very angry Eren interrogated, “Do you know how worried we were? We came to your dorm last night and you weren’t here. I know you messaged me to ignore your first text, but how could I!”

I flashed my eyes over to Armin, “He’s right Mikasa, you had us really worried,” his brows furrowed, “What were you doing?”

_ ‘Shit, I can’t just tell the guys that I got drunk and had sex with my professor,’  _ I think inwardly with a sigh,  _ ‘but I can’t just lie to them either.’ _

“I-if I tell you guys what I was doing you have to promise to keep it between us,” I say hesitantly, rubbing at my temples, “ok?”

The two boys look to each other, nod, and then turn back to me. 

I sigh loudly, “Eren, you know how I had to hurry off after our brunch to meet my professor?” I inquired, and he nodded, “Well, I ended up going to his house with him, and we ended up drinking-- and we kind of got into a drinking competition.” I pause my explanation to watch their eyes widen. “Well, I lost, and got very drunk, so I spent some time sobering up on his couch while he made us some food.” I stop again, sighing while rubbing my neck, “Then one thing led to another, and I ended up sleeping with him.”

Both boys' jaws instantly drop, and they turn their wide eyes to face each other before looking back at me. I instantly feel my face redden with their gazes on me.

“Mikasa,” Armin began in a whisper, “was that a good idea?”

I shake my head, resting my forehead in my hands, “I don’t know.”

The dorm room fell into an uncomfortable silence, so I just kept my head buried in my hands, I didn’t want to see their disapproving gazes. After what seemed like forever, Eren finally broke the silence, “It doesn’t matter if it was a good idea,” he began, his voice tentative, “it already happened,” He shifted his gaze over to Armin, “ and we are always going to be behind you Mikasa.”

Armin nodded his head in agreement, “Eren’s right, we made a vow as kids to always be there for each other, and this doesn’t change anything.” The blonde haired kid shifted his look back over to me, “So, are you guys like a thing, or?”

My gaze drops to the floor, and I can hear Eren jab Armin in the side, “I don’t know what we are,” I whisper to the ground beneath me.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

The inquiry shocked me, and my breathing hitched momentarily,  _ ‘Do I have feelings for my professor?’  _ I honestly am not sure that I know the answer to that question, and I don’t even know if he has any feelings towards me. “Uh,” I stutter out, trying to compose my facial features, “it’s, uh, complicated?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Eren exclaimed while pressing his arm into Armins chest, “I’m just glad you’re okay, Mikasa.”

The blonde haired boy sighed, plucking Eren’s arm from himself, “Me too, Mikasa. Try not to worry us like that again, okay?”

I nodded my head, “I really am sorry,” I released with a sigh, “I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

Before I can even react, I’m being pulled into a hug. I stiffen at first, but eventually relax.  _ ‘Just like when we were kids,’  _ I chuckle inwardly, deepening the hug myself.

“Don’t forget about lunch tomorrow,” Armin states, as we separate our limbs from each other, “everyone is going to be there to catch up on our first week!” I watched as they began heading for the door, calling out that they would text me in the near future.

“I won’t!” I call out to the two boys as they exit.

As I watch the door slowly shut behind them, I sigh loudly, and collapse on my bed once more. Unlocking my phone, I read through my messages, and much to my dismay, Levi hasn’t messaged me.  _ ‘What am I to him?’  _ I ponder again, looking at the workout selfie I forced him to take with me. Growing increasingly annoyed the more I think about it, I grunt loudly and toss my phone on the floor beside me. Rolling onto my side, facing away from the door, I curl into myself,  _ ‘Should I just text him?’  _ I ask myself, before ultimately deciding that texting my professor after hooking up with him would be too awkward. 

Forcing my body out of my bed, I decide to change back into some workout clothes and go for a run around the campus. Hopefully some exercise will help to clear my head.

* * *

“Mikasa, Mikasa!” The sound of my name pulls me back from my thoughts, “Hey, is everything ok?”

I turn to look at Armin, who has a worried expression on his face, “Oh, uh,” I begin to mutter, “ya I’m fine. I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” I laugh off, “I’ve had a lot on my mind recently.”

“Well that’s what this is for!” The blonde boy's mouth pulled into a toothy grin, “Having us all here together like we're back in high school,” Armin gestures his hand towards the remainder of our friend group that are walking over to our table with their trays in hand.

_ ‘Having everyone here together again does feel right, even if it is just for lunch,’  _ I think to myself as everyone settles into their seats. I can’t help but worry about my relationship with Annie. We haven’t spoken at all since the incident in the showers, and here we are, sitting together drinking coffee. 

It all feels really normal, having the group back together, even though I notice Annie desperately trying to avoid eye contact with me-- and I wonder if anyone else notices it too. 

“So,” the blonde boy begins after taking a sip from his soda, “How has everyone's first week been?”

“So boring,” Ymir calls out from next to Historia, “classes have done nothing but keep me away from this one.” 

Historia giggles as Ymir wraps her arm around her shoulders. “Ya, my classes haven’t been too interesting, mostly just going over syllabus stuff.”

“I don’t know,” Eren began from beside me, eliciting tons of confused stares towards his direction, “I haven’t gone to many of my classes, I’ve been spending my time playing video games.”

We all laugh at that, “Eren, you are beyond stupid,” Ymir chimes in, earning a displeased look from the aforementioned boy.

The lunch went relatively well, it was just like we were back in high school, discussing random shit and stuffing our faces. It really helped to take my mind off of things with Levi, and the fact that he hasn’t contacted me at all since we ate together at the diner. He has my number, I really wish he would just send me a simple text message. I considered sending one last night, while I laid awake in my bed, just going over all the events that had transpired in my head, but I decided not to because I didn’t want to seem like some desperate, annoying girl. Not to mention, I still have no idea how he actually feels about me. 

I shake my head,  _ ‘I shouldn’t be thinking about these things right now, I should just enjoy spending time with all my friends again.’  _

Everyone chatted for a bit longer, poking fun at Eren for most of lunch, before everyone started getting ready to leave. Armin insisted that Eren came with him to the library to catch up on all the classes that he had been skipping so they left together first. Following them was Ymir and Historia, just leaving Annie and myself. 

As we walked out of the coffee shop the air felt thick with awkward tension, and as I turned to silently part ways with her I felt her hand lightly grip on my wrist.

“Listen,” she began as I turned back to face her, “I’m sorry about what I did in the shower, I guess I misunderstood what was going on between us.”

I look into her pale blue eyes, “It’s ok,” I began, gently removing her wrist from my arm, “it’s kind of my fault, I shouldn’t have led you on like I did.”

Annie shakes her head, “We were both drunk and in a new environment,” she began, tearing her eyes away from my own, “but I do have to confess that I have feelings for you Mikasa.”

“I’m sorry Annie,” I breathe out with a sigh, “I just have a lot going on right now-”

“I get it,” she cuts me off, “I’m just putting my feelings out there, I don’t expect you to return them immediately,” Annie speaks, as she turns to walk away, “and I’m not going to give up.”

Completely caught off guard by her last comment, I stand, now entirely alone, in front of the coffee shop watching her walk away with a wave of her hand. 


	9. The Labs

Light gently flutters over my eyes through the window just above my bed, I force my upper body forwards to a sitting position with a yawn. I had stayed up most of last night recounting the events that had happened over the weekend. Now, Monday morning, I sit exhausted, dreading going to my Medical Terminology class. Levi hadn’t reached out to me at all, which has only left me with an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness about attending his class. Not to mention the awkward interaction that I had shared with Annie just yesterday.

Forcing my feet to the ground, I stand up with a groan, checking my phone one last time for a text message from Levi. There wasn’t one. 

After inwardly debating with myself for a few seconds, I came to the conclusion that it's better for me to just go to the class, I don’t want to fall behind in the second week of the semester. I’ll just sit further in the back and avoid eye contact with him at all costs.

Tossing my phone gently onto my bed, I set myself to start getting ready. Not feeling like I need to impress anyone, I chose to wear a pair of joggers with a grey hoodie. I carefully tie my hair up into a ponytail, grab my bag and phone, and head to the class. 

Walking at a leisurely pace, I enter the lecture hall just as class is beginning and plop myself down in the very back of the room. Actively forcing myself to not look at Professor Levi, I grab my laptop from my bag, resting it on my lap. I choose to keep my attention solely on the screen, but hearing Levi’s voice, and knowing what we’ve done, makes it hard for me to concentrate on what he’s actually saying. 

Ultimately, I give up on listening and taking notes. Deciding it would be better to put some air pods in, listen to music, and read over the outline that he had emailed the class.

When the lecture came to a close, and I noticed everyone else packing their bags, I followed suit. I quickly shut my laptop and slide it into my backpack, exiting the lecture hall as quickly as humanly possible, without breaking out into a full sprint.

While distancing myself from my Medical Terminology Professor, I feel my phone start to vibrate in my back pocket. I pull it out quickly and see a text from Armin:

> _ “Hey Mikasa, don’t forget we have that lab thing with Professor Hange  _ _ today. I’m already here, room 202, see you soon.” _

_ ‘Fuck,’  _ I curse inwardly. I had completely forgotten about that shit show that Armin wrapped me into. To be completely honest, right now there was nothing more I wanted to do than go back to my dorm room and collapse onto my bed-- but, I had made a promise to Armin, so I’m going to have to force myself to go, for his sake.

I stop by the coffee shop, grabbing both myself and Armin a cuppa before heading to the labs. I pause momentarily outside of the door, giving myself one last chance to book it, but I keep my resolve.  _ ‘For Armin,’  _ I think, as I push the doors open. 

My eyes scan the large lab for Armins bright blonde hair first, spotting him standing towards the front, chatting with Professor Hange, and someone else…

_ ‘FUCK!’  _ I scream inwardly,  _ ‘why the hell is he here?!’ _

Just as I start to turn around, to make a speedy escape, I hear Armin calling my name, “Mikasa!” the blonde boy shouts at me from across the lab, “come over here, Professor Hange and I were just talking about you.”

_ ‘Shit, of course he would notice me so quickly,’  _ I mumble before turning back around. Instantly our eyes lock. Of all places Professor Levi could be right now, why was he here? I try not to let my emotions show on my face as I make my way over to Armin. 

“I got you a coffee, Armin,” I say plainly, handing the boy his drink, still refusing to make eye contact with Levi.

“Wow,” Armin accepted the cup with a smile, “thanks, Mikasa!”

The sudden sound of someone's throat being cleared pulls us away from our conversation, “Hange, can we get this going, I don’t have all day.”

I don't let my eyes look towards Levi, instead focusing on Professor Hange for their response, “You’re always such a sourpuss Levi, lighten up,” they jested, “but yeah, we can start. Everyone please take a seat!”

Still dutifully ignoring Levi, I turn towards Armin, following him to the closest lab table. 

Once all the students had found seats Professor Hange resumed speaking, “I want to thank all of you for volunteering,” they began with a huge smile. “I know not all of you may be acquainted with him, but this is Professor Levi,” they said, gesturing their arm towards the man standing beside them, and I could hear Armin’s breath hitch momentarily beside me, “he is also going to be helping us out with the labs!”

As Hange continues their speech, I can feel Armin's intense gaze peering into the side of my face.  _ ‘Well, he finally was able to connect the name to a face,’  _ I think to myself, and now I’m in another awkward situation again. 

“Listen brats,” Levi’s voice unwillingly pulled my attention towards him. When our eyes finally meet, I notice his eyes falter for a moment before he resumes his sentence, “I’m only here as a favor to a friend. I truly don’t give a shit about the labs, but Hange does, so don’t fuck this up.”

“As inspirational as always Levi,” Professor Hange said while shaking their head, “thanks for that. We will all meet again later this week, today was just a formal introductory day. Thank you all again for attending, be sure to check your emails for any updates.”

As the rest of the students in the lab start to make their way towards the exit I can feel Armin’s hand grab a hold of my arm. “Mikasa,” he began in a whisper, “is that him?”

“Not now Armin,” I spat out in a whisper.  _ ‘As if this situation wasn’t awkward enough.’  _

He nods his head and gently releases the grip he had on my arm. We both slowly stand from our seats, collect our stuff, and start to move to exit the lab. Before opening the large doors I let my eyes glance over towards Levi’s direction. My eyes locked with his, he had been watching me this entire time, with the same smirk that he had worn that night.

* * *

Armin talked my ear off the entire way back to my dorm. Now that he’s seen the professor that I’ve slept with, he had a lot more questions for me. The only issue was that I had almost no answers for my friend. Levi and I haven’t talked at all since I got back to campus, so I genuinely have no idea where I stand with him. Not only that, but I stupidly decided to divulge what Annie had said to me after we all met for lunch. 

“So, you are basically stuck in a love triangle right now?” Armin inquired with a laugh. 

I sigh, rubbing my temples as I slump backwards onto my bed, “It seems that way. But I don’t know what to say to either of them. Annie is one of my closest friends, and I can’t even speak to her. Professor Levi is literally my professor, and we haven’t talked at all since we had sex. I’m so lost Armin.”

The blonde boy plops down onto the bed next to me, “Well,” he begins running a hand through his golden locks, “let's figure this out. Do you actually have feelings for either of them?”

Shifting myself back up to a sitting position, I stare intently into Armin’s eyes, “I think I do?” I say, puzzled, “I’ve never actually had a relationship, or even had sex with anyone before now. I think they are both attractive people, obviously, but I don’t know what either of them want.”

“Yeah, that could be an issue.” Armin spoke up from beside me, “Why don’t you reach out to them both? You could plan to get coffee with both of them, separately, and then decide from there?”

I sigh audibly, “You’re right, that's a good idea.” I release, throwing myself back down on my bed, covering my eyes with my arms. “But I feel so awkward texting him, do you think it would be inappropriate to?”

“I think all of that flew out of the door when you guys slept together,” Armin said with a chuckle, “Alright,” he exclaimed, lifting himself from my bed, “I have to go to my next class, but good luck Mikasa, you got this.”

Armin flashes me a toothy grin and a thumbs up before exiting my dorm.  _ ‘How does he always know the right thing to do?’  _ I ponder while hesitantly reaching for my phone. I bring it into my vision, slowly unlocking it and opening my messaging app. Still no messages from Levi, so I guess I will have to be the one to make the first move. 

> _ “Hey, it’s Mikasa. I think we have some stuff we need to talk about.  _ _Would you want to meet me for coffee this afternoon?”_

I quickly click send before I can talk myself out of it, and back out to send and almost identical text to Annie:

> _ “Hey Annie, would you be willing to meet me for coffee tomorrow  _ _ morning? I’d like to discuss some stuff with you.” _

Pressing the send button once again, I lock my phone and toss it on the floor. As my phone connected with the floor I heard it vibrate. Anxiety washes over me as I bend down to pick it back up:

> _ “Coffee sounds great Mikasa. I’m free around 5 p.m., does that  _ _work for you?”_

_ ‘He responded instantly,’  _ I think inwardly as I read over his text message. I type out my response to Levi quickly, agreeing to meet him at 5 p.m..

Locking my phone once more, I gently set it on my bed, and head for the showers. 

* * *

I spend an ungodly amount of time on my appearance. Drying my long black hair, and straightening it afterwards. I decided to do a simple makeup look though, just enough to cover the dark circles that have crept up under my eyes due to my recent lack of sleep. Determining what to wear took me much longer than I’d like to admit. Since the weather is getting cooler I decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tight fitting black turtleneck, a pair of red doc martens, and a red scarf carefully wrapped around my neck. 

Pausing quickly in front of the full length mirror, I brush a piece of hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear, subtly trying to work up the courage to walk out of my dorm. I sigh once more to calm my nerves and push myself out of the door. 

I arrive a few minutes early to the coffee shop, so I can claim a table near the door, just in case I feel the need to make a hurried exit at some point. I play on my phone for a while, mindlessly scrolling through social media. It's only been a few minutes before I notice him walk through the doors and start to walk towards me.

“How’ve you been?” Levi inquires softly as he takes the seat across from me, removing his black blazer from his shoulders, draping it over the back of his chair.

“I’ve been okay,” I respond coldly, setting my phone down on the table.

I notice Jean making his way over to our table.  _ ‘Of course he’d be working,’  _ I think to myself with a sigh as he approaches the table. 

Jean’s gaze instantly focuses on me, “Would you like your usual today, Mikasa?” the tall boy inquires, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck with a smile.

“Yeah, that's fine, thanks.”

“And what about you sir?” Jean inquires, continuing to look at me.

“I’ll take a cup of black tea,” Levi responds with a smirk, shifting his gaze between Jean and myself. 

“Alright,” Jean began, finally removing his gaze from my form, “I’ll have those right out for you.”

As Jean walks away, I can feel Levi’s eyes on me. I turn to face him, seeing that he is still holding his smirk. “Who’s that?” Levi inquired, his facial expression not faltering in any way.

I sigh, “He’s just a friend from my hometown.”

“Doesn’t seem like just a friend,” Levi began with a chuckle, “it looks like the kid’s got a crush on you.”

“Anyway,” I began, rolling my eyes, “I didn’t really ask to meet you here so we could discuss mine and Jean’s relationship.”

Levi leans back a bit into his chair, running a hand through his dark hair, “Well what did you ask me here for?”

I bite my lip, feeling anxiety run through my body, “W-well,” I stammered out, shifting uncomfortably in my own chair, “I think we should discuss what happened this past weekend.”

“Do you?” Levi released with a hum.

“Yes,” I spoke confidently, “I do.”

Gazing confidently into Levi’s steely grey eyes, I hear someone clear their throat next to me. I shift my gaze over and realize that Jean had returned with our drinks. He sets them both down in front of us before beginning to speak, “I covered yours Mikasa,” he said before shifting his gaze over to Levi, “yours is going to be $2.50.”

“Alright,” Levi said with a chuckle, pulling five dollars out of his wallet, “keep the change.”

Jean shot Levi a weird look before accepting the cash and turning to walk away.

“I was actually looking forward to buying your coffee,” Levi said, before pulling his own drink to his lips.

“Mhmm,” I mumbled, taking a sip of my coffee.

“Well, now that I’ve been upstaged by Jean,” Levi began, setting his cup down with a clink, “why don’t we get on with it.”

I nod in agreement, setting my own cup down on the table. “I’m just going to be completely transparent here,” I began, noticing a smirk pulling at Levi’s lips as I speak, “I need to know exactly how you feel about what happened between us this weekend.”

“I enjoyed it,” Levi stated, allowing his smirk to reappear in full force.

“I-,” I stutter, feeling my cheeks beginning to warm, “ok, but like, what exactly was it? Like why did it happen, and why haven’t you contacted me since then?”

Levi chuckles, bringing his tea up to his lips, sipping on it and setting it back on the table, “Well, I am your professor,” he began, his eyes staring into my own, “wouldn’t it have been inappropriate if I had texted you?”

“I think we are past that,” I began, and he chuckled again, “and you never answered my question, why did it happen?”

“I think you know why it happened, Mikasa,” Levi stated calmly, his eyes narrowing.

I roll my eyes, “Fine,” I glare at him, “what am I to you?”

Levi brought his elbows up to the table, resting his head on his hands, eyes still fixated on my own, “You really can’t tell?” he inquired softly.

I shake my head, “If I knew, then why would I be asking.” My voice carried a sarcastic tone, causing him to slightly raise a brow at me.

He smirked, and for a moment his eyes softened, “Mikasa,” he spoke softly, “I think you are a gorgeous and intelligent young woman, and I enjoyed every moment we spent together this past weekend. Truthfully, I don’t know why you would waste the time of day on an old man like myself, and that’s the main reason that I hadn’t contacted you since then. I figured you had regretted what had happened between us, so honestly I was waiting for you to reach out.”

“I don’t regret it.” I spoke calmly, “I just wish I had heard from you, I assumed that you were the one who was regretting it.”

Levi leaned back into his chair, “Quite the opposite,” he began with a smirk, “I really enjoyed every second of it.”

My eyes widen, and I can feel how red my cheeks are becoming. Levi chuckles while reaching for his tea, “What? You asked.”

“Well,” I began, still red in the face, “where do we go from here?”

“I’d like to take you out for dinner tonight,” Levi stated plainly, “are you free?”

“L-like a date?” I stammered.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “like a date.” I nod my head, “Ok, I’ll pick you up at 8.” 

We both finish our drinks and bring them to the counter, parting ways at the door and I head back to my dorm. I now have to get ready for a date with my professor.


End file.
